


Pure Lust and Pure Sin

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Identity Reveal, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pure lust and pure sin.<br/>Both had needs... both were rejected and needed to  fill the void....</p><p> </p><p>Friends with Benefits... Marinette / Chat Noir (Adrien) to something  more...?</p><p>Mature content.</p><p>Friday June 24th AU PureSinPureLust will start up with Ladrien/then Marchant fyi***</p><p>CHAPTER 10 FLASH BACK MARINETTE DOMINATES CHAT IN ALLEY WAY** please pawsative reviews***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pure lust and Pure Sin  
Supergirl  
AN: Mature audiences only…  
Please leave reviews/ kudos/ likes ect.

They were not sure exactly when it occurred, but somehow Chat Noir was in an odd fuck-buddy relationship with Marinette. Okay, so they knew 'how' it started, but why they were draw to this 'friends with benefits' no clue other than it was primal and they were addicted. There was a mutual understanding between them. Both were in-love with other people who didn’t love them back. Marinette knew Chat was in love with ladybug. Chat however; wasn’t entirely sure who Marinette was in love with. Both were distraught about the one they were pinning for.

It began as a relief for them. Chat asked if he could pretend Marinette was Ladybug and she could use him in return for her own fantasies. After a while Chat Noir/ Adrien, started to suspect Marinette could be Ladybug. He finds himself conflicted as his feelings grow for Marinette. Marinette who was in fact was Ladybug, didn't not want Chat Noir to know her identity, unknown to her Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, the young man who she loved. Conflicted over time her feelings grow for Chat Noir, Adrien's alter ego.... The only condition was that their arrangement would continue only if they had sex the two of them. If anyone else was in either picture it would end with no regrets. It was not the best idea to get over someone you were in love with who didn’t love you back, but it was a distraction both were okay with. It was pure lust and pure sin.

That is how they found themselves on a boring Saturday night on their unknown mutual university campus. Chat Noir just happened to have fought an Akuma with Ladybug, afterwards they said their good byes and Chat went to re-charge and to release his stress with his friend Marinette. Marinette had a feeling Chat would be by, he had attempted again to woe her as Ladybug; however, she wasn’t impressed with his attempt. She did feel bad that he didn’t know she was Marinette; it would make there already weird fuck-buddy situation weirder. She had to make sure he never found out she was Ladybug. 

Chat however; had deep love for Ladybug. He knew she was in love with someone else. Marinette was the same way. Neither would let him on to who they were in love with. He knew Marinette was single, but Ladybug was even more mysterious. He had known she did like him as Adrien as a teenager. What girl in Paris didn’t? There was Marinette again, he had assumed over the years from the difference in her mannerism that she didn’t like him. Sure the whole being friends with Chloe kept coming up in his mind.

There he found himself at Marinette’s dorm window. He peaked in seeing her on her bed with a book reading it. She wore her usual pajama shorts and tank top. Chat had assumed he proposed the initial deal with her looking similar to Ladybug. He still wasn’t sure why she had agreed to their arrangement.  
With a tap on the window her head looked up to see a Chat Noir waving. Marinette smirked some sitting up on her bed and walked to the widow. Chat signaled for her to unlock the door with hand gestures. Marinette raised an eyebrow and gave him a ‘I don’t know what you mean’ confused look. Chat pouted some and used his index fingers to signal up then touched the window then singled up again. Marinette smirked at him and tilted her head to the side and pretended to be pondering the situation.  
Chat finally did his begging pose clasping his hands together and curling his bottom lip. Marinette laughed and turned the lock on the window and pulled the glass up to let the super hero in. “Princess is in a teasing mood tonight?” he asked entering her dorm through the now open window. Marinette laughed at him. “Who says I can’t have fun too?” she asked placing her hands on her hips.

“So, how is my Princess school going?” he asked stretching eyeing her books on her bed. “Fine.” She hummed some. “So, Kitten how did you advances go with Ladybug tonight?” she asked folding her arms. Chat frown some with the question and his ears dipped down. “Never-mind. Forget I asked.” She said. “Oh, I got some goodies from the Bakery.” She said walking towards her desk and picked up a white box and showed it to Char Noir who grabbed multiple cookies like he was starving. “You spoil me Princess.”

“Well, it is like you’re under feed Kitty.” She said smiling.  
“I might be.” He said eating a cookie smiling. Marinette’s heart went out to the hero. She wasn’t sure how his life outside of being Chat was. She knew he worked for a family business, was a student somewhere and only got treats from her. Chat was in heaven; the cookies were always a bonus. “I keep forgetting feeding stays keeps them coming back.” Chat smirked looking back at the box in her hands and took out another treat a pastry of some kind. “You can take them with you.” She said sitting them back on her desk.

“Bad night Kitty?” she asked sitting on her bed concerned.  
Chat nodded finishing off his pastry. “There is a bottle of water on the desk if you like it.” She pointed to the water bottle next to the box of bakery treats. Chat smiled and took the water chugging it down. “You always know how to take care of me.” He said sitting a now half drank bottle down. Marinette smiled some. Chat eyed her, well mostly her legs then went up her body. “See something you want bad kitty?” she asked laughing.  
Chat turned a bit red, despite how many times they had been together in their arrangement he still was mesmerized by her body. He knew he was going to fantasize her as Ladybug and he would be whatever guy she was pinning over. “Do I need a blind fold?” she asked. Chat shock his head some. “No, not tonight. I am a bit to depressed Princess. I however was hoping to used you for cuddling. I will make it up to you later.” Marinette’s eyes raised some.  
“How will you make it up to me?” she asked. 

Chat took a few steps forward to her and grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead. “I promise I will make you scream very loudly, but tonight I need a different comfort.” Marinette smirked some. “What will I exactly be looking forward to?” she asked. Chat smirked, “Well Princess, not tonight, but how about tomorrow I return and give you your favorite satisfaction.” Marinette’s eye brow raised curious as he smirked. “I will devour you tomorrow night until you can no longer scream.”  
“Fine, get up here and I will cuddle with you.” She said smirking. Chat pushed her books to the ground and pulled her down. Marinette laughed some finding her hands in his hair to scratch his head some. Chat wrapped his arms around her defeated from earlier he needed something physical, but he didn’t want to have sex tonight. It was usually like that after a rejection from Ladybug, he would come wounded to Marinette who would cuddle him and re-enforce his ego slightly.  
Chat nuzzled his head in her shoulder some as she ran her hands though his hair. “Thank you Princess, I will make your night tomorrow- purr-fect.” He said Marinette rolled her eyes some.

“Poor Kitty.” She hummed as she rubbed his head Chat rubbed his face against her neck and cuddled with her laying down on the bed. “My Princess knows how to make me feel batter.” He said sadly. Marinette felt awful, but knew if Chat knew she was Ladybug, things would get out of hand. “Yes, baked goods and hair scratching and rubbing.” She laughed. Chat turned his head and seen Marinette was smiling at him.

Leaning forward away from her neck where his head had been resting on, his eyes caught the sight of her earrings... Chat knew more about Marrinette than he wanted her to know about. He didn't want this to end... Chat leaned in for the kill shot and kissed her hard. Marinette who wasn’t expecting that pulled back some locking eyes with him. “I thought you were upset Kitty.” He sighed some. “I am, but-“ he wasn’t sure what it was, maybe the loving nature of his buddy here. “I-“ he buried his face in her neck some taking in her scent.  
“I changed my mind.” He whispered.

“Oh, and I was looking forward to tomorrow.” She said turning her face till their noses met. Chat pouted some. “I’ll still service you my princess tomorrow, I – I just need a quick release.” He whispered embarrassed some. Marinette stroke his hair while looking him in the eyes. “Okay stilly Cat, but I better have my servicing done tomorrow.” Then she flicked his nose playfully. Chat nabbed her hand she used to flick his nose and kissed her knuckles some. 

“I’ll be quick.” He promised. Marinette took a second and looked down at him and noticed his erection was very visual. “I see I may have rubbed a bit on you.” He said embarrassed standing up. Marinette sat up from the bed and reached for her sleeping mask. “Can you get the lights Kitty?” she asked adjusting her mask some.  
“There off.” He promised looking at her on the end of the bed. Chat could see fine in the dark, but seeing her ready for whatever he wanted, and was willing to let her use him… he wasn’t sure how he felt. He knew it was equal for both of them, but he also knew he was a hero and his identity was important to keep. “Here stand up some.” He said grabbing her wrist guiding her to standing. “I am going to detransform.” She nodded some.

“Claws in.” he said as a light surrounded him now as Adrien. Marinette stood there waiting to see what was on the menu. Adrien softly touched her face with his bare hand. Marinette reached up and touched his hand gently bringing it to her mouth as she kissed it gently smiling at him. He had wished to see her better than with the now with only the moonlight. He knew he had to hurry up before he stopped himself.

“Marinette, I need you to turn around.” He said moving his hand from her and guiding it towards her side and turning her facing the mattress. He slowly leaned over her and guided her hands to the mattress. “Are you placing me under arrest?” she asked softly. Adrien hummed in reply and he started to un do his pants. “You seem to like this position kitty.” Marinette said as she heard his pants hit the ground. “It’s the quickest one to get me to my resolve Princess.” He said nibbling her ear some. Marinette felt him against her bent over body some as his fingers reached for her short hem.  
Marinette defiantly felt his hard erection against her skin as he pulled her shorts with her panties down to her ankles. Before she knew it she was being bent over with her chest on the mattress as her legs and sex was exposed to him.

“I’m sorry, I just need this really quick.” He said feeling for her entrance between her legs with his hands. Marinette gasped as she felt his hands finding the spot. “Here we go.” He husked out placing himself in her. “You’re a bit wet my dear.” He chuckled getting a growl from Marinette. With a thrust he entered her hot core. “Give me your hands.” He said. Marinette reached behind her with her arms towards her back.  
He grabbed her hands and then moved one hand to holding her wrist and held them in one hand. Marinette braced herself against the mattress as he began to move inside of her. Marinette’s face buried into the mattress as he fucked her from behind. With his free hand he placed it on her hip as he thrusted into her. “Oh- Chat-“she muffled from the mattress. Chat closed his eyes despite the darkness and took in the sensations of her body around his member that was penetrating her.  
He would feel her hot juices between his legs as he took her from behind. This wasn’t how normal friends were with each other and he knew it. The feeling of her around him would cancel out all rationalization and common sense. As he felt his build up start his mind wasn’t on Ladybug, but he found his thoughts on his best friend under him reaching her own climax. “Cccchat!” she screamed into the mattress. With a final thrust he pushed himself far as he could in her, causing her to spasm around him as he came. Her body shock around him as he slowly let her hands loose.

Marinette pulled her hands to her side and proper herself up on the mattress. Chat found his hands now on either side of her body. The orgasm was dwindling down slowly. For whatever reason this position was the best for the both of them. Chat felt his throbbing finally stop as he removed himself from her wet core. “Sorry-“ he mumbled. Marinette gasped against the mattress. “I’m okay.” She said softly.

“Let me, clean up, and I’ll head out for the night.” He said. Marinette replied with a non-coherent hum. Fumbling around with his pants around his ankles he felt around for a towel he seen earlier. Grabbing it he shuffled back to Marinette, grabbing her legs he pulled her towards the end of the bed to clean her up. She squeaked as she felt the towel rubbing against her sex to clean her up some. 

“Sorry." he apologized as he finished up then used a different part of the towel to clean himself off. “I’m going to re transform here after I get dressed. I am going to put this towel in your laundry basket okay.”  
“Okay-“Marinette said as she pulled her shorts up from her ankles with her panties in tow. “Claws out.” He muttered. With a flash of light he could see in the dark again. Marinette was spread over the mattress exhausted. He turned to the lights and turned them back on. “You can remove your mask Princess.” He said softly she nodded, but laid on the mattress tired. 

“I’m- I am going to head out.” He said Marinette turned so she could pear her head over towards him and pulled the mask down to look at him. “I’m going to sleep.” She said turning her face back to the mattress. Chat couldn’t help but smirk at her. After several months of this he had wondered if she was more than just Marinette. As a civilian, Adrien Agreste he couldn't get close to Marinette. "Good night, Mari." He whispered. He had alway found it particularly odd on the nights of Akuma attacks how exhausted Marinette always was. He would play along, long as he could be with her, Adrien / Chat would let her believe that he never suspected her as Ladybug. If he did asked her, she would deny it or say they were friends. He wouldn't tempt faith to loose whatever this was. With one last glance he exited her widow closing it behind him.


	2. 2 origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Friends with Benefits Story has an origin of how it starts....
> 
> HOW IT ALL STARTED... MARINETTE 'S BIRTHDAY... about six months prior to chapter 1.

Pure Lust and Pure Sin  
Chapter 2 Origins.  
Super_Girl

It was her senior year eighteenth Birthday party… or it was supposed to be. An Akuma attack caused her party to end. All the commotion and everyone left. Sadly, Marinette never got to see Adrien, the whole point of her birthday party evolved around his ability to be there. Her whole Senior class was there friends she had since a child, and the boy for three years she pined for was coming. Or he would have been if there wasn’t the giant attack.

There she found herself releasing a akuma she just cleansed as Ladybug. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled cleansing Paris from the damages. Sighing heavily, she watched as a red light flew through Paris fixing damage. “Good job my Lady.” Came a deep voice from behind her. She nodded some to Chat Noir her partner. “Thanks Chat.” She said softly, she herself was still down about her party ruined, soon would be graduation and then College. She didn’t have many opportunities with Adrien left.  
“My Lady, are you okay?” Chat Noir asked touching her shoulder. She shook her head no. “I was thinking about Marinette’s party.” She sighed some. Chat Noir's eyes widen. “Were you going to be there?” he asked. Ladybug’s eyes widen some. “She- she’s my friend... that's it... and her party was completely ruined… because of this.” She said softly.  
“Marinette is my friend too.” Chat Noir agreed some. “She has helped us out countless times…” he said reflecting on the last three years. “Yea, and I hear you like to visit her and her parents for treats…” Ladybug smirked at the Hero who looked like he was blushing. “Strange, she would tell you about that... Her parents did say anytime; I did save her life multiple times too.” Chat smirked back at Ladybug. “By that you mean, she told you what to do…” Ladybug folded her arms well aware of what occurred being Marinette.  
“Me-ouch Lady.” He hissed some painfully. 

“Anyways, I don’t know, I just- her party was really important to her. There is this guy she likes… he never came because of the akuma attack and…” Ladybug held back her own tears. “It’s not fair this happens to people all the time, these Akuma attacks ruin things again and again. If we defeated Hawkmoth, she would have had her party.” Ladybug sighed some hearing her earrings beep fallowed by Chat Noir's.  
“I’ll check on her later after I re-charge.” Chat Noir said.

“You want cake don’t you?” Ladybug said taking out her yoyo. Her partner nodded his head embarrassed. “Well, behave, her parents are gone for the weekend. I don’t want to hear in the tabloids you were sneaking in her house, try and be a gentleman.” she said winking. With a toss her yoyo went across towards a another building and Chat Nior was left watching Ladybug leave again. 

Once across town Ladybug was in an ally outside of her bakery/house. With a bright light her transformation wore off and she was her civilian for Marinette. Her party was ruined; she shouldn’t have blabbed to Chat Noir about it. He was for sure going to come by for cake. For whatever reason her father enjoyed the masked hero coming to the bakery. The puns were horrible and the cheeky flirty Cat suit hero enjoyed himself too much from the free food.

Sighing Marinette opened the door towards the apartment stairs that lead to her home above the bakery. Tiki flew off in search for cookies to recharge. She reached the door and opened it to find chairs knocked over and glasses sitting everywhere. The attack caused a lot of panic and a mess. Nino even left his DJ equipment behind and a disc was spinning around with no music- scratching at the end of the disc. Marinette sighed, she did notice however a huge pile of gifts on a table. It was overwhelming, she needed to start cleaning up the mess.  
Looking at another table that held the cake and party favors she walked to it. There was so much food and drinks left out. She picked up head band with cat ears. She laughed a little with the suggestions Ayla made went hey bought the party favors. Marinette sighed and put the fuzzy black ears on with pink inside. “My- my Princess those look purrrfect on you.” Marinette smirked some and grabbed another pair off the table. “Do you want a party Favor?” she asked holding up a similar pair that were solid black inside and out. 

“Came with my own on.” He said pointing to his head.  
“I see that.” She said turning towards the table. Chat Noir looked around the room it was a mess. He wondered if Ladybug was here as a civilian when the akuma attack occurred. As Chat he wondered how Marinette was usually around when there was an Akuma attack...then again so was Chloe. He also noticed the pile of gifts. Guilt hit him, as a civilian his gift to her was from Adrien, however he forgot to slip on the table. “Is that a gift?” Marinette asked looking at the small blue box in his hand. Chat Noir mentally slapped himself. 

“Well- umm Ladybug mentioned your party to me. I’d be a horrible knight not giving his Princess a gift.” Marinette walked towards Chat who held his gift now to his chest. ‘Did I sign it?’ he mentally thought. “Then hand it here?” Marinette said raising her hand up now less than a foot away from the hero. When Marinette was demanding like this with him, she would remind him of Ladybug. “Uh- well umm- save the best for last- you have like fifty things over there to open.” Marinette turned towards the table full of presents wrapped and bagged. “True.” She said walking towards the table with items for her.  
“I could help you out some.” Chat Noir offered eyeing her form, when he was Chat Noir with her she reminded him of Ladybug, unfortunately as Adrien he felt like she still didn't like him. 

“Really?” Marinette said. Chat Noir eyed her some, he just noticed her hair was down and she wore a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes. The Cat ears however were causing him some discomfort in his suit. “Let me get a trash bag, note paper and a pen- I’ll start jotting down who brought what for 'thank yous' and then we can toss the paper and bags out.” Chat nodded some holding the blue gift in his hand as he watched her retreat to the kitchen. “Found it- there is my note pad. I just need a trash bag and we can start opening things up.” She called out. Chat look at the small box in his hands then noticed the small card on it, peeking he sighed in relief the card only said ‘To Marinette’ on it.

Marinette walked to the table and started to sit the packages on the ground. She had her note pad, pen and the trash bag on the ground as well. Chat wasn’t sure what she was doing, but slowly pulled the boxes around her. “Like Christmas time.” She said holding up a box shaking it. “With liquor I guess…” She took the bow off and looked in. “From Nino to Mari.” She read holding a card. Sitting the package down she took her note pad and wrote, ‘Nino- 100 proof Schnapps’. “Hell with it, I need this.” She reached in the gift bag and pulled out the bottle and opened it. 

Chat was now feeling a bit awkward. “H- help yourself to the cake!” she said pointing behind her as she sipped the liquor. Chat Noir walked to the table and found the cake knife, plate and a fork and helped himself to a rather large piece and sat across from Marinette who was still sipping on the liquor. Chat took a bite of the cake looking at her bewildered. “Oh do you want some?” she asked handing the bottle to Chat Nior. The hero took the bottle looking at it, a quarter was already gone.  
Marinette grabbed another box and opened it up. Growling she closed the lid tossing the gift into the trash bag. “What was that?” Chat asked watching her. “Chloe, she- never mind.” Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp of the Peppermint Schnapps. “That is awful.” He said to Marinette who grabbed the bottle from him and took a swing again the handed it back. “Yes- yes it is.” Marinette sighed some. “What was in the box?” the hero asked. 

“A dildo.” Marinette frown, “and an inappropriate note…” Chat Noir's mouth opened in shock a bit. Marinette sighed and grabbed another box opened it up and laughed some. Chat Noir looked over and seen a blushing Marinette who closed the box quickly and scooted it behind her. “It’s from Ayla.” She said turning red. Chat Noir who was really Adrien did not need further explanation, he nodded and took the Schnapps back for another swing. “How’s the cake?” she asked as Chat Noir swallowed the liquor. “Gone – I ate the slice.” He said showing his plate. “Toss that in the trash bag then.” She pointed towards the bag that was filling up with trash from the gift.  
Chat Noir nodded and placed the paper plate in. The note from Chloe’s gift caught his eye, he grabbed the note from Chloe’s gift as Marinette reached for another gift to open. Marinette worked on the next gift, Chat Noir red the note from Chloe. ‘Closest you will ever get to the real thing.’ Chat Noir frown crumbling the note as Marinette gasped again at a gift. “I swear all of my friends have given me a gag gift.” She said holding up handcuffs. Chat Noir's eye widen some.

“Please tell me you gave me a normal gift.” Chat Noir nodded some, recalling it was jeweled hair barrette with an enamel daisy with crystals. Marinette took another sip of the liquor Nino gave her and then handed it to Chat Noir who took a big gulp. She seemed to be cheering up some. His mind kept going to her appearance. There was something about her in cat ears that was very appealing. Maybe it was the liquor. “Not another one...” Marinette grumbled some looking into her box. “What is it now?" Chat Noir asked looking into the box.

Chat Nior jumped back some. “It’s from Sabrina… part of Chloe’s joke.” Marinette sighed some tossing the box into the trash bag. Chat Noir grabbed the note from that one and read it, ‘For your time with Ayla because you won’t ever get a real man.’  
“What- why would they do that?” he asked. He knew Chloe was cruel. “They think they’re funny… and- Chloe knows that I had a crush on this guy who was coming… she wanted to embarrass me. She's friends with him and... it doesn't matter I can't talk to him with forgetting to talk...” She sighed some. “It’s your party though, why would she-“ Chat Noir started to try to figure out why they were so cruel. Marinette grabbed the Schnapps and took a big gulp and then handed it to Chat Noir.

“Chloe is like that, I shouldn’t have invited her, my mom told me I better… she- Chloe has been making fun of me since we were kids. Her newest thing is since she started dating that college guy was throw it in my face that I’m single. I’m still a-“ she paused looking down ashamed. “It doesn’t matter. Here I have a Super Hero over for cake, booze and handcuffs right?” she laughed some Chat smiled too. She had the same smile and laugh as Ladybug. 

Chat Noir, wasn’t sure what he was doing, the liquor was a fraction of the cause, next thing he knew he leaned over and kissed Marinette on the forehead some. She closed her eyes as he did. It was soft and sweet and she could feel her face turning red heated by it. Pulling away the Hero felt his own face turn red some. It was not a romantic kiss, but it still was a kiss shared between the two. Chat wasn’t sure what was drawing himself toward the girl. He had known her for three years now, she was very pretty, smart, she helped him and Ladybug out. She was a good friend to him as a civilian. Maybe it was the cat ears- maybe because she looked like Ladybug.  
Next thing Chat Noir knew was his face was touched by Marinette who was looking at him not sure of what her mind was thinking. Chat Noir reached over and touched her furry cat ear head band playfully smiling at her. She smiled back at Chat Noir, it was such a familiar smile, he had seen it a few times on Ladybug. “Your very sweet Kitty.” She said softly locking her eyes with him. He could see her fighting tears. “Thank you, Princess.” He replied as he leaned in until their noses inches from touching. Chat Noir's clawed hand touched Marinette’s that was on his face cupper her hand in his and bought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles while never loosing eye contact with her.

Marinette’s heart raced and her hand was gently dropped to her lap. Chat’s hand went to her face and to her chin. Like a magnet he closed his eyes as he closed the gap up. He only wanted it to be a quick soft kiss. It was light and soft and when he opened his eyes Marinette was staring at him. Their noses were touching. He slowly moved away separating them a few inches. 

“I’m- sorry.” He managed to get out. Marinette gulped some and nodded grabbing the schnapps and took a swing then handed the bottle to Chat. “It’s okay. I know didn’t mean anything by it- you like Ladybug.” She said. Chat Noir felt horrible, of course she knew he liked Ladybug, they were friends of some kind outside of the mask. “You look very pretty.” He said gulping down a lot of schnapps. “I promise I don’t go around kissing anyone. I know she thinks I am a big flirt... I am really not; I just forget my manners around her and I guess you...” He said apologetically. “And you- are stunning.” He said softly. Marinette’s eyes locked on him again. “Thank you, but apparently not stunning enough.” She looked down. 

“The boy I like, is like you, he is in love with Ladybug. I can’t compete with that- I mean neither of you know her- just love the idea of her. It’s no wonder Chloe makes fun of me, he doesn’t see me more than Marinette from school. How can anyone compete with the idea of someone perfect and heroic like Ladybug and I am no-” Chat Noir grabbed Marinette and kissed her harshly silencing her by pulling her lips to his with his clawed fingers in her hair. The kiss wasn’t meant to be like this. He had not meant to kiss her with that amount of passion. Marinette’s hands wrapped around him and gasped as his teeth grazed her bottom lip. Friends were not to make out like this. Friends were not supposed to make out in a living room wrapped around each other tightly. 

Before they knew it Chat Noir had Marinette pulled to the ground and their lips were locked. Chat Noir had no idea what he was doing, but the sensations he was feeling were growing. He wasn’t sure why, but he had to taste her mouth and biting her lip harshly she gasped enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. Marinette moaned into his mouth as his tongue touched her gently and caused her to shiver at the feeling. Chat felt Marinette’s legs wrap around him pulling him against her. There making out escalated when Chat found himself starting dry rub against her. Marinette gasped especially since she wore a dress and his Cat-suite which was skin tight and her underwear were the only things separating them. Rubbing your sex clothed or not wasn’t something friends did. Neither could stop themselves for some reason the feelings stirring did not stop. She never felt an erection before, the feeling of it next to her was something else.

Marinette gasped for air pulling her lips from Chat’s feeling off a sudden over heated. They both were panting. Marinette’s legs remained wrapped around Chat Noir who was also catching his breath. “I-“ he wasn’t sure what to say. He felt drawn to her like how he was to Ladybug. Their eyes were locked again, he gulped some. Neither moved, it was an awkward situation. He could feel himself in pain from the constraining cat suit and with her legs around his torso bring him down towards her was not helping any. 

Marinette’s hands touched his face gently, her actions were becoming a blur. “We- we don’t love each other- other than friends. I mean, I know I'm just plain Marinette...” Marinette said softly touching his hair caressing him some. Chat nodded in agreement and bent don kissing her temple again. Marinette pulled him down and gazed at him with a lustful look. “Have you ever-?” she asked softly Chat Noir shook his head some, slightly embarrassed. “We- we could practice. As friends…” She said scare of her own words that came out. Chat Noir was already in deep, hopefully Marinette never would tell Ladybug about this. 

“Practice?” he said repeating. She nodded some looking at him. “You could pretend I am Ladybug if it helps some I could pretend your- you know someone else-.” "That might be hard considering you look nothing like her..." he hummed raising an eye brow. Marinette pulled Chat’s face towards hers and she kissed his jawline slowly sending shivers down his spine silencing him, she didn't want to have the possibility of her being Ladybug conversation. He gasped at the sensation that she was creating as her kisses went to his ear hidden under the hair. Shivering he felt her nibbling on his ear. “Are you sure you never did this before.” Chat whispered Marinette’s eyes locked on his again and shook her head some. “I guess; I’m fallowing my instincts…” she said softly against his ear.

Chat Noir sat up some, gently moving Marinette off of him. “I’m sorry.” She apologized as he sat up off of her. Chat Noir looked down at his current state. Chat stretched some now vertical. “No- don’t be- I.” He was trying to think of what he wanted. What did he want. She did agree to letting him fantasizer her as Ladybug if it helped. He knew she didn’t love him, he loved Ladybug, who made it clear multiple times she didn’t like him. Marinette was very similar to Ladybug, if she was she would not admit it to him...

He wasn’t sure why, but the suggestions to practice with each other was alluring. He felt the alcohol taking effect. He made it over to the table with party favors and cake and food. Chat Noir grabbed a water bottle opening it was thinking over the situation. He glanced behind himself to Marinette who looked embarrassed for the suggestion. She did look cute in the cat ears… He glanced back at the party favors, there were hats and more cat ears, rabbit ears, in various colors and patterns, masks and glasses dozens of party favors. He knew he couldn’t do anything in his suit he would have to detransform. 

That is when he saw them, the masks again. He picked up one and looked at it. It was large and black hard plastic with a tick band to stay on a face. Then he looked at the ears they looked at earlier. Picking up the solid black ones she teased him with earlier. He held both the mask and the ears in his hands and turned towards Marinette who was looking at him embarrassed. “So tell me Princess, were you going to dress your crush up to look like me?” he asked smirking at her. 

“What- no- there party favors, just happen to have cat-ears… it’s not a theme or anything….” She said standing herself up. She was mortified from her suggestion earlier; he clearly had not liked the idea. “Amis avec des avantages.” Chat Noir said softly. Marinette looked at him. “What do you mean by friends with benefits?” she said softly. Chat Noir looked at the mask in his hand and the cat ears. “Ladybug, she trusts you, you know who she is. I know you won’t tell me who she is, I won’t ask. I do want you to know that you are beautiful Princess. We both are rejected by the ones we want. If we can have some rules to this.” He said softly embarrassed himself. 

“Rules?” she asked him questioning him. He nodded some. “I mean, if we are practicing… it would need to be more than once right?” Marinette felt her face turning red. She was in the moment earlier and now she had a friend wanting to be physical with her knowing she didn’t love him, but they loved others who rejected there advances repeatedly. Marinette leaned down and grabbed the Schnapps and chugged it down for encouragement until the bottle was empty.  
“Are you okay Marinette?” he asked she nodded. “Please continued.”  
“My identity, I can’t tell you. I mean.” He held the party favor mask up and cat ears, he could see her relax some. “I mean if an accident happens I know you are trusted by 'Ladybug' who doesn’t even trust me to know who she is… if there was a slip up, you’d keep my secret. It’s not just the hero thing, my family- I have to keep this life from them.” She nodded agreeing with him. If he knew she was Ladybug and the things she had wanted from him moments ago, things would get to complicated between them.

“If either of us, find someone else, we end this no ag- regrets.” He said trying not to make a pun with his real last name he bit his tongue. “You mean if Ladybug gives in to you.” She said softly. Chat huffed some, this wasn’t the time for her to bring that up. “No obe can know about this arrangement were making… I- I don’t want to be judge me in my weakness.” He said looking down to his hands with the party favors. “Grab me a red mask then.” Marinette said softly pointing to the table behind him. Chat opened his mouth to say something, but realized what she requested.

Chat Noir's heart was pounding as he went to the table and found a red plain mask. It wasn’t spotted, but it would be something in the right color. “I have hair ties upstairs Kitty.” She said walking to the stairs. Without a word Chat fallowed her up the stairs holding the party favors. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. When they reached her room he noticed it was more adult like. It had been a long time since he was in her room. As Chat it was usually in the Bakery or in the Livingroom. Marinette turned on a lamp and shut the main room light off. It wasn’t very bright on.

Chat’s heart was pounding in his chest. “I guess I’ll pull my hair into pigtails.” She said going to a desk opening a drawer up. Chat Noir watched her from behind as she pulled her hair like she wore when she was younger. He recalled the day Chloe had made fun of her hair. The next day she started to wear it down. She turned and looked at him forgetting she still wore her cat ear. “Is something wrong?” she asked softly. Chat realized he was staring at her, the pigtails and the cat ears were causing his mind to wonder. She was a mirror image to his Ladybug. He felt the pain return to him embarrassed he looked down at himself inwardly cursing. 

“How- how do we go about this?” she asked taking the red mask from his hand and putting the red mask on herself. Chat starred at her with his mouth wide open. If Ladybug wore cat ears… he would be in the same embarrassing state. “I- I need to de-transform I guess…” he started to panic some feeling his erection again. “I’ll turn around.” She said turning away from him. Chat inwardly cursed himself. “Plagg Claws in!” he said as a bright light lit up the room. With a flash a black cat Kwami appeared.  
The Kwami looked to see the girl with cat ears was facing away from them. He gave Adrien a what the fuck look then looked at the girl. “Marinette- hold on- I need to get my Kwami out of here.” Marinette shook some knowing Chat Noir was no longer in his suit. “There are cookies down stairs.” She said. “Cookies…” the Cat Kwami grinned at Adrien looking at the girl’s backside realizing something Adrien did not. With a flash the Kwami dissipated out of the room. “Well… that went well…” he said surprised. “I guess I need to- undress.” Marinette said reaching behind her she snagged her dress’ zipper and pulled it down slowly. Adrien swallowed some when her dress hit the ground. Her back side was still to him. “Are you in your party favor mask?” she asked nervously. Chat realized he was still fully clothed and not ready. “No-no. One second.” He panicked and grabbed the mask he forgot he had and the cat ears and placed them on. It was dim enough with just the lamp. “Should I fully undress?” she asked.

Adrien had no idea, he was busy himself pulling his clothes off. “I don’t know eventually I guess.” He stammered some trying to keep the cat ears on as he removed his top. Mentally kicking himself for not putting them on after he was undressed. Finally, he found himself in his boxers and adjusted his mask tilted it so the light shinned away to the wall making it a bit darker. He turned towards Marinette who was still standing there not knowing what to do.  
He waked up to her and touched her shoulders some turning her towards him. There plastic masks clicked a little her eyes still closed. Breathing in her scent, he leaned forward and placed his hand on her face tilting her head upwards. Despite the dampening light her eyes flashed open blue meeting green for the first time without being Cat like. She smiled gently and kissed him wrapping her arms around him as her lips met his again. He found himself pulling her tighter as his arms wrapped around her and their worries disappeared.

The kissing became more and more desperate and hungry. His bare hands were craving her flesh against his palms to feel her for real and not under covered hands. She moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled along her body. Before the two knew it they fell backwards with a detransformed Chat Noir on Marinette who then wrapped her legs around him. He could feel himself letting go as he felt her rubbing her panty covered lady parts rub against his boxers. He gasped as he felt her rubbing against him. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, the light was just enough for him to see her. Their eyes connected again.  
“No regrets?” he asked. “None. I trust you with my life.” The way she said that - it was the biggest turn on for him. Only Ladybug said that to him that way.

Adrien found himself pulling her underwear down then his as their mouths locked on to each other. He felt Marinette’s hand on his erection trying to caress it from her position. He gasped against her lips feeling her fingers on him in such away. Smirking he took a free hand and felt between her legs and caused her to gasp out loud and buckle forward. He continued to kiss her pushing her into the mattress he removed his hand from her private and touched her hand that was on his erections guiding her hand up and down it as he kissed her. 

After a few minutes of him guiding her hand up and down his shaft he could no longer handle it. “Mari- please.” He said parting his lips from her. She grunted a rely and bit his lower lips harshly. “Help me here.” He begged Marinette reached back out to his erection and helped guide him to her spot. Gasping his mouth connected to hers and with a thrust he entered her causing her to cry out next to his mouth. He felt her shake against his body. “I’m sorry.” He said his face against her neck. She panted some calming down some. “I’m okay Kitty.” She whispered, “Don’t stop.” She begged. 

He found her lips again and let his body take over thrusting into her. Her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her. Her moans against his lips as they continued on. He felt himself slipping as well. There was tingling sensations he never felt before building up. Marinette was the same way. Her insides were beginning to contract around him throbbing from the building orgasm that was to erupt inside of her. Instincts took over and he thrusted into her far as he could without warning he came inside of her violently shaking as her body convulsed with him. Both pulled their lips away gasping for air crying out.

Adrien fell forward onto her torso. Her insides were still spasming around him making it hard to think. His nose was against the top of her head. He could hear her trying to catch her breath it was as ragged as his was. He hugged onto her tightly not wanting to let go of her. Marinette with shaking hands wrapped her arms around him too. Soon their breaths and heart beats returned to normal. Adrien gently removed his penis from her vagina. He looked down at the masked girl in cat ears and noticed she was asleep in his arms. 

Slowly he released their hug and removed himself from the bed and her. He stood there starring at her, not sure what was starting up. He was a bit fearful, but most of him was looking forward to what was to come. Taking the sheet under her, he wrapped her up some covering her naked form up. Reaching for her mask he pulled it off then the cat ears wanting to see her one last time before he left. Sighing, he knew he had to get out of there, he needed to get home.

After dressing Adrien left the house removing his party favor mask and ears once outside the property. “So Casanova…” started the Cat Kwami. Adrien who was still a bit tipsy glared at the cat. “When are we coming back?” the Kwami asked grinning some. 

Please review and like this please (Kudos).  
SuperGirl.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's out of the bag...  
> Origins were needed, but back to the story-

Pure Lust Pure Sin  
Chapter 3 – Six months in...

By Super Girl

Six months after their Friends with Benefits started… continuing where chapter one ended...  
p>

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Marinette foundered herself in another unusual position, blind folded and arms tied above her head. For her and the super hero Chat Noir this wasn’t an unusual position. However, she was enjoying herself too much as she was breaking the ears of his civilian form. Over the time of their friend ship with benefits had added more dress up items things to help keep his identity. There prop collection had grown over six months now. The only thing that Adrien wasn’t found of was her calling him ‘Chat’ when she orgasms instead of his real name. 

Unfortunately, the only person who generally cared for his wellbeing outside of the battle field could not know his identity. He had suggested it and she decided against it would be safer for him. He hated it when she argued with him like Ladybug did. He was at the tipping point, he still loved Ladybug, but his feelings for Marinette were a different and more fulfilling. His suspension of her being Ladybug was growing. It was different because she may not have loved him, but having someone to allowing you to touch them, be hugged it was what he needed, human contact is was not just the physical-ness. He enjoyed their time when it was the two of them for cuddling and he was comforted.

For the several weeks after their passion sessions started he became jealous of people in regular relationships with no masks on. He wanted to be able to walk through her room and grab her and push her against the door and kiss her. Instead he was going through windows in the dark so no one seen him. Over time it became saddening for him. Sure he had been welcomed in her room back home before graduation and now her in college, he found that he was crawling in windows in the top floor of her dorm to satisfy his Princess and possibly his Lady... He was being given bakery goods, she would comfort him when he had a bad day with his father. She generally cared for his wellbeing even before their sexual relationship started.  
There she was naked in her college dorm being services by a super hero per his promise. Chat Noir had tied her up some, per her request. Her hands were behind her with satin rope, her eyes were covered with a mask due to him being de-transformed. Her legs were currently straddling his right hand that was fingering her lady parts. His left hand and mouth lapping and massaging at her breast and simultaneously working on her left breast and he finger banged her roughly.

Marinette had been moaning to the point her voice was ragged. Adrien could feel her contracting around his fingers and her hips moved up and down moving along with his hand, she was soaking. Moving his mouth from her breast he looked and noticed red love bites forming around her chest. Still massaging her breast and finger banging her he asked her a simple question. “Are you ready for me Princess?” He smirked some as she nodded making incoherent sounds. Removing his hand from her entrance he pulled her towards him with both hands.

“Please Chat.” She gasped catching her breath she was wanting him to penetrate her. Adrien’s face faulted some again. The back of his mind kept going to wanting her to scream his name. Keeping his identity from her… she was too much like Ladybug not wanting to know. However, knowing her as a civilian for years now was eating at him. Things would be easier, but unfortunately their friends with benefits had NOT started with him as Adrien, but as Chat Noir. 

Now on his knees on the leaning down he positioning himself near her entrance he lifted her legs to his shoulders. On middle of the mattress now he leaned down entering her causing her to gasp out. Her legs wrapped tight as he moved within her. Her arms still behind her as he thrust hard into her. “Oh God- Chat!” she screamed as her insides contracted around his member. “Fu-fuck me hard!” and she meant it. He had enjoyed when she was bossy, it was a turn in like when Ladybug bossed him around. "Harder!"

"As you wish!" he cried out in response. A few more moments of him banging into her tight core, his build up was starting to take place. His position was slowing changing to fold her over with her legs over his shoulder and to get his face and mouth on hers. When he thrusting into her fast and deep he wouldn’t last too long, but that was her request. It was his promised to her to service her and this was her wish. She moved her hips with his wanting to keep pace with him.

Leaning down with her legs now bent toward her face her body folded, Adrien was able to reach her face. Now deep inside her he felt himself coming and as soon as his orgasm began to inch towards her mouth. Locking their lips, she blindly kissed him while he gasped for air. Adrien felt his release and buckled far and deep into her. Mentally mad at himself for releasing too soon. Marinette’s legs wrapped tighter around him feeling him releasing himself pulling him close as possible.

Now shaking as his resolve came to an end he found himself covered in sweat. They were both overheated. Marinette was dehydrated and covered in hickies and love bites. Slowly he removed his now very sensitive member from her entrance. He wanted to rip of her mask and force her to look at his face.  
He wanted her to be more than friends with benefits. It was a thought that occurred to him after a month of them in this relationship. He knew Marinette didn’t seem to like Adrien as himself. She seemed nice, but would often awkwardly walk away from him. He wanted her to want him in all forms.

Turning towards Marinette he noticed her breath had slowed down. She had fallen asleep again. Adrien had noticed she often was worn out after their session she would just want to sleep. Leaning forward he untied her hands from the satin bonds freeing her arms. Sighing he knew she was done for the night. If allowed, he would have taken her again. A small smile formed on his lips looking over her face. He was in trouble and knew it. Adrien Agreste was in love with his fuck buddy. Bending over her sleeping form gently he move her hair behind her ear seeing the same earrings on her. "Good night, Princess."

 

THE NEXT MORNING ON CAMPUS.

“There is seriously something very stalker-ish about this. I mean… were in a bush.” Plagg the Black Kwami Cat stated. Sure it wasn’t abnormal for Chat Noir to be watching Marinette, but it was morning on campus and Adrien was in a bush waiting for her. They had been outside of a school campus building in the bushes across from Marinette’s last class. It had been weeks since he had run into Marinette on campus by ‘accident’.

She had been talking with a classmate about a project standing there with their backs to him while he hid. He knew she had no idea he was Chat Noir, but still he didn’t want their relationship to end. His mind kept going to the fact both the ladies cared for didn’t want him to reveal his secret identity. Adrien was wanting a lover now and not a fuck buddy. Sure they were only with each other per their terms of agreement. He wondered if he had an open known relationship how people would react, how would his father act.  
Adrien wasn’t sure how it changed, the slight lust and craving grew, like he had marked her as his. He went from enjoying the intimacy with Marinette to something almost obsessive. Adrien had been worried after a few weeks about who she could have been in love with who rejected her. His main concern now was that she was going to stop what they had going on. Sure he loved Ladybug, but that was a love that was not returned and changed to more caring for then loving.

One sided love hurt, she had known it herself and it was their common bound. He found himself wanting both of them, hoping she was Ladybug as he suspected for months now. He had started to realize he just lusted for Ladybug and wanted Marinette fully, he hoped he was right they were the same person. Marinette had been the first person to generally care about his wellbeing. Sure Ladybug watched his back on the battlefield. Ladybug made sure they would only ever be friends, he couldn't know her as a civilian. All sge knew was his family life was not stable, he was an employee for his father and not a son.

Ladybug’s manner also had changed the last few months as well. She seemed to yell at him more often and snap at him to pay attention. He had worried that somehow that if he was wrong and Marinette was not Ladybug...and that Ladybug had found out about him and Marinette, what a catastrophe that would be. Marinette informed him she told no one and that Ladybug had been right he needed to pay more attention with the Akumas there had been to many close calls. Things only Ladybug would have kniwn. He kept his suspension to himself. Marinette had made him promise to focus more and he was going to keep that promise.

During the summer after graduation as Chat Noir transformed, Adrien had prevented or more likely re-routed Nathaniel from Marinette. That is how the poor young man kept ending up on roofs randomly. Soon graduation occurred and then a short summer break before University started. Adrien wasn’t sure why, but he had to make sure he was going to the same University as Marinette. Despite his Father wishes Adrien managed to get into the Physics program with a minor in business. He seemed to keep a distance to her, but still wanted to keep an eye on her. That was when his arguments started to get worse with his father. He would be so depressed he needed someone to love him, hold him make things right. That is how he found himself hiding in a bush after class.

“Plagg, I am just keeping an eye on Princess…” he said looking over at the Fairy Cat. The Kwami’s eyes rolled back. “I swear this is getting worse.” He hissed back Adrien glared at the Kwami. “No- I just… if she is Ladybug or if she is friends with 'Ladybug'… then maybe we could find out who she is?” Adrien said watching very interested in Marinette’s conversation with her classmate. Plagg noticed the tight grip Adrien had on his text book he was holding. His knuckles were turning white. “Just go talk to her- she looks like she’s trying to get away from that guy.”

“Last time I ran into her on campus she screamed a bit and then she ran out of the coffee shop. I mean she was nice in high school, it’s like she hates this version of me.” He sighed depressed.

“Yes… that must be it…” Plagg looked annoyed. “Seriously you are incredibly blind…” Plagg was getting tired of this whole stalking Marinette thing. “We both know you are going to see her tonight… she’s not going to start a new relationship and falling in love with that guy… I mean - you were in her dorm last night… Mr. Sad Kitty turned porn star.” Adrien smirked some at the memory of their time together. “I know… but I can’t have her ending this. Expecially if she is... I need to know who she really is... regardless if I am wrong I can't lose this.”

“Why not?” Plagg asked. Adrien wasn’t sure how to answer it. “For someone devoted to ‘Ladybug’, sleeping with 'her friend' isn’t the best plan… and if she's not Ladybug and just her friend...then what? ” Adrien groan some.  
“She said she had liked someone else… many times. I mean every time I see her she informs me- then yells at me or snaps at me.” Adrien sighed some recalling the many rejections of Ladybug. Plagg was annoyed, it was so obvious to him. Plagg had no idea why Adrien wasn’t putting two and two together. Plagg came up with an idea. Plagg whizzed down and towards Adrien’s ankles. Unknown to the blonde who was stalking his prey, his Kwami was about to bite him hard. Smirking one last time Plagg moved Adrien’s pant leg hem over and chopped down.

The cry of pain was loud and heard. Adrien had never been bitten by Plagg before. He had fallen forward and rolled over the bush to the ground grabbing his ankle. He could hear people around him and a familiar voice not too far away. He looked down to his foot and his sock had begun to soak up blood from the flesh wound. It was quiet painful and more of a shock.

“Adrien?” The blonde in pain looked up to see Nino with Marinette running over to him. ‘She was talking to Nino…’ he thought inwardly kicking himself as he watching the two hustle over to him. Adrien looked around for his Kwami, but the fairy disappeared somewhere. “Dude!” Nino said loudly once approached. He looked up towards Marinette who was standing next to Nino her face was a bit red. Nino held his hand out to Adrien who grabbed it and was helped up. “What happened man, that was loud.” Adrien blushed some and his eyes connected with Marinette’s eyes that widen some and she gave him a small smile.

“I got bit by something.” He said now standing bent down to look at his ankle it was bleeding some. “Dude- you need to get that cleaned up- what bit you?” Nino asked. Adrien gulped some as his eyes kept being drawn to Marinette’s. “Oh…It was a kitten… I see it and I was going to- anyways I must have scared it.” He said embarrassed gulping some hoping they took his lie into fact. 

“Mariette, your dorm is near here right?” Nino asked she nodded some. “Yea it is, A- Adrien do you want to get that cleaned up? I – I mean I have a first aid kit in my room.” She said blushing some. Adrien could feel his face turning a bit red too, there eye contact was mesmerizing. “Yea. I mean, if you’re not missing any classes…” he said he turned to Nino who was watching the two with a cheeky grin. “I got to go- nice seeing you dude.” Nino said leaving the two.  
“Nice you look- I mean you look nice today Marinette.” Adrien said.

“Thank you- we- we should hurry you- we should hurry up.” She said stammering. “I’m sorry, I’m surprised to see you Adrien. I mean- I know you go here too… it’s- it is nice to see you again.” Marinette pointed towards some dorms not too far from the spot they were at on campus. “Sorry- it’s this way- are you okay to walk?” she asked concerned.  
Adrien gulped something he had said about her caring for him hit home at this moment. Sure Ladybug care for him, but the way Marinette was with him in all his forms as a super hero or now at this moment as Adrien, she was truly caring for him. She had only cared for his wellbeing asking for nothing. He mentally kicked himself not realizing until now she was shy around him. Why didn’t he see that before, had his obsession with Ladybug blinded him? The way she looked at him was the same way had wanted Ladybug to look at him as Chat Nior.

The walk wasn’t too long. It was very odd for Adrien to be entering her dorm from the entrance. Since schools started he had enjoyed her window as an entry method. She had been nervous for some reason letting him in her room. Adrien knew the room very well. Had had been with her multiple times before in her new dorm. After Ladybug had turned him down again he retreated here, it was his solitude. What had had thought to of been cuddle sessions often turned into him bending Marinette over the bed and fucking her hard and fast for his resolve. 

He watched as she entered the bathroom after the first aid kit. He looked over to her bed that was still messy. Plastic masks, pieces of satin material and blinds hung over the bed post from adventures of the past. It was strange looking at her room from a different perspective. He never realized how many of their props were just sitting in the open. Then again Marinette did not have a roommate, just a dorm with a bathroom. He was not sure where to sit.  
Marinette emerged from the bathroom with the kit in her hand she smiled a bit at him then noticed he was looking at her bed. Marinette turned bright red. “Uh- umm here is the first aid kit.” Marinette said softly. Adrien smirked some seeing her blushing some. Clearly she forgot about their props, her eyes were looking over and the embarrassment was obvious. Adrien took the kit and looked around. 

Embarrassed Marinette stammered, “Hold on- I umm- I’ll move stuff and you can sit on my bed.” She ran over and started to remove cat-ear headbands and masks and blind folds handing off the post. Adrien almost busted out laughing when she had a hand full of them and was trying to hide them from his view. He turned way towards the door as she scrambled embarrassed. If only Marinette knew he was Chat Noir the situation would be different right now. Adrien turned back when he heard her table next to her bed’s drawer close. “If you want to sit down I’ll help you.” She said softly referring to his bite. Adrien turned around to see the masks gone.

“Sorry I have a small dorm, I had wanted one on the top floor and my desk’s chair has my sewing project on it.” She said embarrassed. “Thanks Marinette, for taking care of me.” She turned a bit red with that. Adrien walked over to her bed and sat down with the first aid kit. Marinette walked over towards her desk and watched him as he took off his socks and then shoes and preceded to roll his pants up.  
“Oh- I have a mini fridge; do you want a water?” she offered.  
“Yea, thanks Mari that be great.” Adrien said opening an alcohol wipe up eyeing his bit mark. 

“Oh- I got some goodies before class from my parent’s bakery, I got them to share later with someone else, but there are plenty. Do you want something?” Adrien looked up from his foot and past Marinette over to the white box on her. “Yea, can I have the coconut macaroon? That would be pawsome.” he asked. Marinette handed him a water bottle he took with his hand not holding the alcohol wipe that was cleaning his foot. Her mouth opened up some whispering, “paw-some?” Marinette eyed Adrien’s form some.  
“Yea- my friend prefers those- I.” she walked over to the desk looked at the box of treats still sealed up. ‘He- he can’t be.' She thought and took a few steps back to the bed where Adrien was addressing his bite wound Her heart was pounding, she had to know if he was. After all only Chat Noir made cat puns like he did. She gulped some and part of her didn’t want to know and have the wool over her pulled longer. The other part of her needed to know. “How bad is it?” she asked concerned. Adrien looked up at her and gulped some seeing her eyes connect with his. “It’s not bad, the bleeding stopped. The kitten just took me by surprise.” He said taking out some gauze.

“I see.” Marinette was looking at Adrien strangely. Adrien couldn’t help, but wonder what her mind was thinking of. The all of a sudden awkward silence made him feel strange. She was eyeing him strangely. Her mind was wondering how he could have known about there being a macaroon in the box. They were seasonal flavor, but her parents made them for her specifically.

“Thank you my P--- Marinette.” He said closing the first aid kit closed. Marinette was still eyeing him some. It was at that moment something clicked with Marinette, how could she of been so blind. Gulping some she grew some bravery tipped with a bit anger. There was one way to find out, she grasped her last bit of Ladybug courage and decided to find out. ‘If he is Chat Noir, this is my chance to find out.’ She inwardly encouraged herself.

“Adrien, you don’t look so good.” Adrien looked over to Marinette who’s face changed to a sassy one. She took off her jacket watching Adrien’s eyes as she had on to revel a tank top and tossed the jacket on to her desk chair that was full of things for her classes. The way his eyes lit up and watched her was identical to Chat Noir's. She had noticed the way he was looking at her. It was the same way Chat watched her when she would undress. “Sorry it’s a bit hot in here.” She said softly.

He had seen her with that face a few times. Adrien gulped some as she walked over and sat next to him on her bed. Adrien all of a sudden he felt very hot himself. Marinette took her hand and reached across to feel his temperature quickly. She was very closed he could smell her scent; it was too intoxicating. Her other hand moved over and on to his shoulder. Marinette slowly started as a friendly rub causing him to lean towards her as he would when she would comfort him as Chat Noir. He leaned his head towards like had had always did when she was comforting Chat Noir instinctively. Now both her hands were rubbing on him comforting him. Once he had hummed out loud like he usually did the comforting rub quickly turned into a vice grip. Adrien forgot how strong she was and her eyes were locked on his. He couldn’t tell her emotions at the moment, but her grip was tightening on his shoulder.

“So, kitty.” She stated glaring at him. Adrien’s eyes widen some and his mouth opened some. He was going to play her off some. “Ki- kitty? You mean the kitten that bite- me you want to talk about that?” he was reaching. Marinette’s eyes were starting to fill with tears as her breathe was getting deeper and ragged. Adrien had the feeling the cat was out of the bag. Before he could say something. Marinette’s hands left his shoulders and punched his shoulder hard as she could.

Adrien grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked over at Marinette who now had tears streaming down her face. “You stupid- CAT!“ she growled some at him as her tears were now pouring out. Adrien knew his slip up was defiantly heard. Marinette stood up and glared at Adrien who sat still on her bed not sure what to do next. “This whole time! Were- were you playing me- for what some sick joke!?!” she cried out. Adrien shook his head some. “No- I.” he wasn’t sure how to answer her.

“Chat fucking Noir is Adrien Agreste?” she shrieked some. Adrien stood up to approach her some he had been trembling. She backed up some from him trying to process the revolution. “ Back off- I need a moment.” She said and ran to her bathroom slamming the door behind her. Marinette’s heart was pounding. ‘He can never know I am Ladybug.’ She thought to herself. ‘What the fuck am I going to do?’ she mentally kicked herself. ‘I wish Tikki was in here with me.’ She kicked herself for the fact her Kwami was hiding somewhere since they arrived. It was for the better she was not ready to revile herself to Adrien as Ladybug.

Marinette rested her head against the bathroom door. “You stupid Cat.” She said softly. “How- the fuck did I not notice?” She had to gain her composure somehow. Her face had hot tears running down it. She had developed feelings for Chat Noir, but now knowing Adrien was Chat Noir. Her breath was ragged and she was trying to calm herself down. All the courage she had a few moments ago left her in a state of an embarrassed teenager. She needed to gain her control back and face the situation.  
On the other side of the door Adrien was trying to figure things out himself, unlike Marinette he had Plagg available. Adrien had thought she would figure out his identity by falling asleep with her nothing like this. “I- I can’t lose her now- I should have listen to you Plagg and stopped watching her. Now she hates me for being me!” Adrien was now pacing the room while Plagg looked smug. 

“God damn it Plagg!” he hissed after a minuet of thinking. The Cat Kwami appeared by him smug. “Yes Adrien?” he asked amused. “She knows that I am Chat Noir!”  
“And?” the magical creature replied still not amused. “You want to continue this- whatever this is with her right? So now you don’t have to hide in bushes like a pervert anymore. Or sneak into her room in the dark you can use a door like a normal person. That is what you wanted right?” Adrien’s mind was spinning, “But- what if she doesn’t want me?”  
Adrien heard the door click and turned to see Marinette emerge from the bathroom. She still didn’t look 100% happy, but she had composed herself some. Their eyes locked on each other, Adrien had no idea where to start. Everything was now different for them. He had hoped his last guess that Marinette like him was right and his earlier resolve that she despised him was wrong. His heart pounded hard in hus chest...that was something Ladybug wpuld do. She was blushing right… before she punched him… He noticed her eyes were staring at a something locked on. Adrien had forgotten about his Kwami, Plagg.  
“Before you ask, yes I bit Adrien and no I do not have rabies.” Plagg said making himself known.

REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW  
LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ;)  
I love comments I do reply to them - SuperGirl


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX AND FRENCH-BED-BATH AND BEYOND.

Pure Lust Pure Sin  
Chapter 4  
After Chat’s Identity revel  
Super Girl:  
A/N: I love suggestions and reply to comments. Please leave kudos AND COMMENTS...

The Cat was out of the bag, across the room and pinning down the Princess on the mattress. A few puns were gasped out, “You are under Agreste,” fallowed by awkward silence then heavy making out moments later. Perhaps it was desperation. Maybe is was Adrien wasn’t thinking clearly? All he knew was that he couldn’t lose whatever the two of them had. The last six months, regardless of the intimacy it was the first time Adrien felt wanted and cared for and he needed to stop it from ending.

At the moment they were fully clothed. It was more of a hunger for each other that wasn’t explained. His conclusion was that if he distracted her the discussion would end and they wouldn’t have to talk. Marinette’s arms found themselves wrapped around Adrien’s neck as she clung on to him. She wasn’t sure how they went from crying to backing into the bed and now their mouths were locked. Marinette and Adrien both could feel the tears from each other on each other’s faces. Mariette gasped feeling Adrien who was on top of her wrapping her legs around his waist without removing his lips. She could feel Adrien grinding against her starting to dry hump her. Marinette couldn’t help, but moaned into his mouth feeling herself slip again. Adrien’s hands started to roam her body caressing her sides. He was very good at distracting her from them talking.

‘I have to stop this!’ Marinette thought and finally broke the desperate kiss. Both her and Adrien were gasping for air. Adrien’s nose was touching hers as he tried to gain his breath. Adrien started to unbutton her pants. “Stop! We- we haven’t talked about anything.” Marinette gasped out her eyes locked on his, she unwrapped her legs that were around him as he had her underneath him scooting. “I thought- I- As you wish Princess...” Adrien wasn’t sure what he thought. He had made it clear he wanted this whatever it was to continue. Adrien finally got his breath to normal. “Is your bite wound hurting you?” she asked changing the subject. Adrien huffed some. “Princess…” he growled grabbing his hair frustrated.  
“You are Chat Noir?” Marinette said again questioning him again despite knowing the answer. Adrien huffed some, he didn’t want to talk at the moment he had better things to ‘do’. “I think the fairy-cat was obvious earlier. The one who bit me. I do know what will make it feel better.” He purred now moving away from their position. “I just- This is a lot Adrien.” She said looking at him in the face. Adrien gulped some. ‘He can’t know I’m Ladybug.’ She kept reminding herself again and again- her heart was racing. Adrien sighed looking down at the young woman below him. He closed his eyes leaning forward into her as their foreheads touched. 

Marinette felt hot tears coming down her face again. She had inwardly wished she was just Marinette and not Ladybug as well. “Are you, disappointment it’s me?” he asked softly raising his head to look her in the eyes. She shook her head some. “No… I just don’t know why you’d keep coming back to me.” She said biting her lower lip as tears kept falling. Adrien’s eyes lowered again. He had no idea how to explain to her why he kept coming back.

“I- need whatever this is. I feel wanted with you, I- have no family, but my Dad- my Dad argues with tries to control me- you – I…” He said softly stuttering trying to wrap his mind how to say what she wants. “I am sorry if Ladybug thinks I am distracted. I just- I’m not ashamed, it’s just.” Adrien was stuck trying to find the words to explain this to her, he didn't want to accuse her of being Ladybug, even if her suspect her as. “I- I am tired of masks. I need you, I know who you are and your not hiding behind a mask.” Marinette was very quiet, her heart was racing she knew she could not tell him who she was, he was getting reckless and who knows what mishap in the battle field would occur. If he died battling the Akuma, she would not be able to continue on.

“What are we now?” she asked softly. In her heart she was hoping he would say a couple, boyfriend girlfriend, but that wasn’t what Adrien had come up with to describe them. “You- you are my lover, mon amour.” He said softly. Marinette bit her lower lip again trying to process what he said. Marinette was trying to process everything- she wanted to more than to be Adrien Agreste’s Lover. Marinette felt Adrien gently touched her face looking at her in the eyes locking them. “Forty-seven.” 

Gently he kissed her on the lips and regained control of their situation. Marinette’s eyes fluttered as her face leaned upwards and met his lips again. Her hands found themselves around his neck deepening the kiss, kissing him hard for a minuet then broke the kiss. “Forty-seven?” she whispered not understanding. Adrien kissed her right cheek not wanting a break. His hands touched both sides of her face. “Forty-seven times we have been intimate the last six months; I can remember every time. Only Forty-seven my whole life each have been with you.” He said softly next to her ear then kissing her other cheek. Marinette’s eyes were red and puffy and locked on his.

Before she realized it she was falling slowly back to the mattress as Adrien’s kisses travel from her cheeks to her ear lobes. With a small bounce her form hit the mattress with Adrien’s on top of her. Adrien soon found his arms snaking around her tank top and under it as his mouth sucked and nipped at her ear. Shivering at the sensation his mouth was producing on her ear she moaned out of instinct. She was lost again, she was too drawn to him she was melting to him.

Before she knew it his hands were back to her pants un buttoning them sliding them far as he could on top of her pushup- stance above her body. Adrien’s primal need to keep her there was the driving force. Now with their mouths locked and his hands free soon he unbuttoned her pants and started to slide then down her as he hung above her knees bent over here. Releasing his lips, he sat up tossing his own shirt off then snapped back towards her mouth.

Once his lips touched hers again the hunger began again as Marinette’s hands reached down to unbutton his pants. Adrien pushed up some above her as her hands unbutton and started to un-zip his pants. Adrien gasped from her mouth when he felt her move his pants and underwear down grabbing his erection hard and tight with her hands freeing it. His pants were not even past his knees. Soon both her hands ran up and down his shaft as their mouths locked.

Adrien’s mouth gasped against hers again as she began to move her hands against his erection masturbating him. Pushing upward and his mouth left hers, Adrien was caught off guard and moaned out by her touch. Marinette’s hand job was just the right amount of friction to get his rise harder. If she kept that up and added in the kissing again, he would be done too soon. Adrien hated how she could cause him to release too soon at her touch. Marinette looked surprised when she felt his body that was over hers move upward. Adrien needed all remaining clothing gone. Pulling off her and freeing his erection he needed to remove remaining clothing and his- and quickly tossed them randomly over her bed he looked down at her. His heart was racing, and the only way he knew how to show her how much he did care for her was being intimate with her.

Shrieking some, Marinette’s legs were pulled upward and apart he got closer to her- he was too quick and horny. Marinette’s eyes watched him as he got his erection near her entrance. Finding it with his fingers after Marinette’s moan gave it away he quickly assumed the position and thrusted his pelvis forward and entered her with his hard erection. Once inside of her he felt the warmth he was craving. “Aaa-Adrien!”

Now in a missionary style position he continued to thrust into her. Her legs that were bent now were wrapped around the sides of his torso as he fucked her hard like she liked. He watched as her head rolled back as he continued to move inside of her randomly changing the past from hard to slow then back again causing her to moan then cry out as he thrusted hard as he could with the south of flesh snacking against flesh as he penetrated her hard.

Grabbing on to her hips for stability he was moving inside her slowly then fast as his servicing continued. He could feel her moving under him trying to gain control, but wanting to meet with his hips moving forward and backward within her core. Her wetness from there coupling was growing and becoming more slippery which caused him to hold her tighter as he moved inside of her. She was getting dripping wet and fast. "PLEASE SAY IT AGAIN."

“Aa—h.” Marinette tried to say his name again, but now her arms were wrapped around Adrien’s neck fingernails digging in as he continued to fuck her hard as he possibly could. Marinette seemed to be hanging on for dear life as she was fucked hard by him. She was unsuccessful as her mouth tried to claim his lips and ended up with her face against his neck as Adrien’s thrusting continued. 

“Maa-ri.” He heard his own voice gasp as his build up started. No longer he could control it, but wanted to have his better release. Once Marinette’s insides were throbbing and fighting Adrien felt his own resolve coming. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhh God Please, Adrien!” She cried as her hands around his neck turned into her nails clawing her shoulders. “Adriennnnnnn!” she cried out as her core began to spasm around him.

Adrien couldn’t take anymore when she orgasmed hard and around him, he was gone. His build up came and crashed hard as he felt himself coming he pulled forward tight as he could inside of her. Throbbing he released himself deep inside of her like he had done many times before. Sweat poured off of his body as his body released its build up.  
Soon his tightness on her loosed up and his hands and body slowly removed themselves from her. A sudden cold sweat hit him. Marinette’s arms slowly moved away from his neck and to her sides. Marinette’s hole body was red and covered in a mixture of his and her sweat. Painfully Adrien was completely removed from her core and her body. His erection was throbbing and sensitive as he rolled next to her. They were completely wet, the sweat and the juices from there love making was all over there bottom halves and on the bed spread.

As the two gasped for air they turned their heads and looked at each other while laying on their backs. “Forty-eight.” Marinette said softly. Adrien nodded some in agreement. It took several minutes before either could calm down to normal breathing. Adrien who was next to Marinette took his left hand and reached to her side and took her right hand bringing it to his lips. Lighting kissing her knuckles he gently laid her arm and hand back down to the mattress. Marinette looked over at Adrien seeing him possibly for his whole self for the first time.  
“You probably should change your sheets.” Adrien said softly.

“I think I need a shower first.” She admitted. “I have to do laundry, I have only two sets and you- and the other night.” She turned red. “Yea, you were being serviced.” He said grabbing her arm again placed her knuckles to his lips again smirking at her reaction as he kissed her knuckles. “I’ll buy you more.” He said sitting her arm back to the mattress. “I’m so soar.” She admitted to him, this caused him to smirk some and her to frown at his reaction to knowing she was in that state because of him.  
“I- need a shower.” She said softly. Adrien nodded some. “I- I do too.” He admitted. “Can I join you?” he asked her softly. Marinette frown some. “I- I can’t go again; I am really soar.” She said reaching over to touch his blond locks. Adrien nodded some. “I- I can bathe you then. After were clean I can take you shopping for bed spreads.” He said softly.  
“Adrien Agreste, your taking me shopping for bed spreads?” she asked trying not to laugh. “I don’t see why not considering all the ones you have are now dirty.” 

AFTER A HOT SHOWER… and NOW at the French version of BED BATH AND BEYOND…  
Now clothed the two awkwardly found themselves in a Paris housing store. Marinette defiantly thought this was the strangest day ever. She assumed being Chat Noir's fuck buddy was strange as it was and now she was in a housing store with his civilian form buying bedding since they wrecked the sheets and she could have done laundry. And so there they found themselves in the bedding area looking at patterns and colors. It was very odd; there they were doing regular couple things. Here she was secretly Ladybug and he her unknowing Partner Chat Noir buying home goods with her. She was still fearful of his reaction if or when he found out she was Ladybug the whole time. 

“Do you want solids?” he asked holding up a pack of sheets in yellow. “I- I don’t really know.” She admitted she was still over whelmed from the identity revel to having sex with him then the shower cleaning her mind was frazzled. “Wait.” Adrien had a realization. “I- I can stay the nights now.” he said out loud mostly to himself in relief. Marinette had not thought about it the prior relationship was him in and out of her room. Now knowing who he was opened up more things for him to do like a normal man.

“Well… I guess… do- you want to pick out some things to keep in my dorm for you while we are here?” she suggestion. Adrien’s lips curled into a grin and he left Marinette in the bedding area. Sighing she looked around at the sheets and pillow cases on display. “Tikki?” she whispered looking around seeing Adrien far enough away across the store. The Kwami buzzed out of Marinette’s purse. “Marinette.” The Kwami replied eyeing Marinette. 

“I still don’t know what I am doing! I mean Adrien is Chat and now I’m shopping with him?” Marinette said sighing heavily. “Let’s see here… you are trying to color match sheets to replace ones you and Chat Noir- no I mean, Adrien and you dirtied- You are sleeping with Adrien who is Chat Noir who you been sleeping with for six months- and then hiding your secret identity from him being Ladybug and he is also in love with or was…. Am I missing anything?” Tikki asked crossing her mini arms. “No.” Marinette gripped. “I- I just can’t let him know. I don’t want him going over protective when there is an Akuma attack.”  
“But- then everything would be the way it should be?”

“I doubt that, if Adrien had really cared, then why has he not said anything to Ladybug as Chat Noir? I understand he might be saying things to me… as Marinette. If he wasn’t in love with Ladybug- then he should say something, and he never said he loved me. He said I was his Lover… We’re not even dating…” She sighed and starting going through the sheets and pillow cases they went to the store for. Sighing Tikki stretched the resorted back to Marinette’s purse. There were so many to pick from, having a few more sheet sets with Adrien being as horny as he had been prior to the weeks before – having extras we a good idea it would save her laundry trips.  
As Marinette grabbed some baby blue sheets and looked for matching pillow cases she heard a familiar an annoying sound. Marinette’s day was crazy enough, finding out Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste and now Chloe her childhood bully was in the same store. She was in the same store with Adrien buying replacement sheets because they kept dirtying them during sex. Chloe would do something to embarrass or hurt Marinette. If Chloe seen her there would be something said to insult her. She needed to get away without her knowing she was there, but Adrien was still in the store. 

“This way Jeffery!” Turning from the pillow cases display Marinette turned to see for a fact it defiantly was Chloe with some guy she never seen before. Now concerned she tried to move away so Chloe didn’t see her. Marinette’s slyness to escape the bedding area unnoticed was very unlucky. Chloe noticed ‘Jeffery’ looking over to Marinette. “Well… it looks like it’s Marinette Duplin-Cheng!” Chloe said huffing. “How on earth did you making into this store- this is a high class home store and not for low classes.” Marinette and Jeffery’s mouth both were owned in shock.  
Marinette gulped some. “I’m here shopping Chloe; this is a public place.” 

“Those sheets are too expensive for a Baker’s daughter. Are you pulling tricks now?” Chloe sassed her. Marinette’s eyes were fighting tears. “No Chloe, I am here getting a few things.” Jeffery started to feel a bit nervous. Sure he was Chloe’s ‘whatever, but had never seen her act like this with anyone before. He had seen Chloe be rude to people, but this was very hostile. Marinette needed to get away from Chloe, she couldn’t handle anymore stresses for the day.

“Mari! I got some stuff for the bathroom and a few others things!” came Adrien’s voice. Chloe blinked recognizing it turning away from Marinette whose eyes were wide open. Soon Adrien seen Chloe, a guy he never seen before and Marinette who was on the verge of tears “Adrien?” Chloe asked surprised seeing him, Adrien looked over to Marinette who didn’t look very happy then to Chloe. Chloe wasn’t the first person he would want to know that he was spending any time with Marinette. Adrien knew how much Chloe bullied Marinette. “ Hi- I’m Jeffery.” Chloe’s whatever said introducing himself to the odd situation. Chloe ignored Jeffery and eyed Adrien who had home goods in his hands then over to Marinette who had packages of bedding in hers.

“What- the hell is going on.” Chloe asked ignoring Jeffery some. Jeffery still had no idea what was going on.  
“Were shopping?” Adrien said not sure why Chloe was getting upset. “Are you taking her on a pity shopping trip or something? Is this some kind of charity outing?” Chloe asked eyeing Marinette who was turning red. “No, we need some stuff...” Adrien said softy not sure how else to reply to her. “We?” Chloe asked eyeing Marinette then Adrien who wasn’t sure what to say to Chloe.

“Well Chloe,” Marinette started upset. “You see 'we' needed more bed sheets, then Adrien wanted to get a few things and went over to the bathroom area as you can see.” Chloe was putting the two together. She looked over to what Adrien had in his hands and what Marinette had in hers. “Were here also for some stuff to for the bedroom.” Jeffery stared to say. “Shut up Jeffery!” Chloe hissed some. Chloe was not happy seeing Adrien with Marinette.  
An idea formed in Chloe’s head. “What are you two doing this weekend?” She asked raising an eyebrow looking at the two. Adrien looked at Marinette he knew what he wanted to do that weekend.

“Each other?” Adrien said then covered his mouth quickly. Marinette gave him a death stare. Chloe had not prepared for that statement. Jeffery thought it was funny and laughed until Chloe stumped on his foot. Glaring at Jeffery briefly she then turned towards the two. “This weekend my father, the Mayor is having a fund raiser. You two should come.” Chloe batted her eyes at Adrien and Marinette growl a little.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and multiple scenarios ran though his head. Most of the scenarios were pinning her against a wall while lifting the dress skirt to fuck her. Marinette however was not having the same thoughts as Adrien was. “That be great if some people who were not middle aged could be there.” Jeffery said who then was given a dirty look by Chloe.

“I’d love to see you in a dress Marinette.” Adrien said his eyes were roaming her body. Chloe was getting sick from this. Far as Chloe knew, Adrien wasn’t seeing anyone and now he blurted out a comment in context about ‘doing’ ‘Marinette’ and then about seeing her in a dress and the way he eyed her. Chloe always knew Marinette liked Adrien it was apparent for years. Now seeing them outside of high school shopping for bed sheets was nothing she had expected. Adrien had been interested now in what Marinette had in her hand, sheets.

“Is that enough? We should problay get a few sets to save on laundry trips.” Marinette felt very hot and red at his comment. Adrien ignored everyone looking at him. He looked across the bedding area and seen a pre-made bed on display. “Let’s look at that!” he said grabbing Marinette’s right hand and dragged her away to look at the bedding on display. Chloe was fuming and poor Jeffery was confused about what is going on as the two left. Marinette soon was standing in front of a bed with layers and layers of bedding.  
“What do you think of this one?” he asked looking at her. “This one? The bedding- I guess so, but we just need sheets right?” she asked. Adrien was too excited about things. He went over and knocked the ‘Do Not sit on’ sign and flopped on the bed disregarding his bathroom items in his hands. “Adrien!” she hissed, he was acting more like Chat Noir then she had expected. “Adrien- get down!” she was scolding him like a bad kitty. Adrien looked over from his spot and decided to get more comfortable on the display bed, smirking the whole time. “Adrien!” she hissed at him pointing down. Adrien kicked a pillow off the display bed like a cat would knock off things for no reason other than to knock them down.  
“Do you like it?” he asked Marinette playfully now patting the mattress. 

“I take it back; I now see how your Chat Noir.” She folded her arms looking at him noticing the bathroom items he picked out were all over the display bed. “It’s purr-fect!” he said to her snuggling into the bedding. He loved it when she got mad at him. 

“Get down!” she hissed again.  
“No.”  
“Adrien!”  
“Sir, you cannot be up there.” Came a third voice. The two turned to a staff member. “What if I buy it?” he asked. “This would be purr-fect for my Princess.” The sales person looked at Adrien very strangely. “Sir, those beds are not for sale- there display only!” Adrien sat up some and pouted some. “Adrien, I think we should leave.” Marinette said.  
“No- wait. Is there a manager I can talk to?” Adrien asked the sales person.  
“I- I guess so?”

**Later at Marinette’s Dorm**

Marinette stood there in the corner watching moving men move in a new larger bed into her room. “I seriously cannot believe you bought me the bed.” She said standing next to Adrien. “This one is bigger. I like the way it bounces.” He said pointing to it as they were placing it in her dorm. “You bought a bed, I just needed sheets…”  
“Well… I did buy you sheets for this larger bed. So in fairness you did get new sheets.”  
“Thank you.” She said softly. Adrien smiled some at her.  
“Oh, I guess we should talk about Chloe’s party.” Marinette growled some, she did not want to go. “I always wanted to have sex on the Mayors desk.” Marinette looked over at Adrien. “Or in Chloe’s room?” he suggested wickedly. Marinette thought about the second option. Grinning up at him, “Well then Kitty, why not both…long as I can tell her when we leave.”

 

AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, LEAVE COMMENTS I REPLY- KUDOS- THANKS!!!! LOVE SUGGESTIONS!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien in Heat and then sex on the Mayor's desk...
> 
> ooh please review

Pure Lust Pure Sin  
Chapter 5

 

Hard Day’s Night….?  
Super Girl:  
A/N: I love suggestions and reply to comments. Please leave kudos.

“Forget it- I am not transforming you in this state!” Plagg stated for the third time. Adrien had been in severe pain. He had been the recipient on the news that his current condition was due to him being in ‘heat’ of some kind. “How am I going to get her attention to let me in her dorm- it’s 2AM and they lock the doors!” Adrien almost screamed. “Chill out… just call her.” Adrien frown some at the Kwami.

“Seriously… over six months of this and you don’t have her phone number?” Plagg laughed hard.  
“She just found out I am Adrien a few days ago!” He hissed in pain.  
“How bad is it now?” Plagg asked.  
“Very painful, Plagg you said yourself she can help resolve the issue at hand…” Plagg took a deep sigh. “So you want me to phase into her room and wake her up to resolve your issue?” Adrien nodded some bending down a bit.

“It is hurting more…You said I went through this six month ago; I don’t remember this pain before.” Adrien hissed bending down some.  
“Well… I… don’t know the whole semantics of the Chat Noir in heat- all I know is my Kittens go through about every six months as adults- you picked your mate… and this has nothing to do with me biting you- think that I caused this you read too many fanfictions…”

“Whatever- go get Marinette to wake up!” Plagg grumbled he wanted to eat cheese…. Then again unknown to Adrien, Plagg could also spend time with his Tikki. With a flash the Kwami flew up and once to her window on the top floor dissipated inside. Once in the room Plagg seen a sleeping Marinette in that fluff bed Adrien bought because it was bouncy…  
Whizzing to her sleeping form Plagg stopped at the red Kwami sleeping next to her. “Tikki- get up- Adrien is down stairs!” He said loudly causing the Ladybug Kwami to wake up with a start. “Marinette! Adrien is here!” Tikki said panicking and zipped over towards Marinette’s ear. Marinette shift some and moaned. “What Tikki?” she said groggy. “Adrien is here!” Marinette shot up in bed, flicked the lamp on to see in a panic and seen Plagg next to Tikki. “Where is he?” she asked surprised looking around.

“He is down stairs, and needs in. Don’t worry I won’t tell him about Tikki if you help my Kitten resolve his issue.” The Kwami blackmailed Marinette.  
“Whatttt- I oh.” Marinette now awake was grasping at what he said. “Shit.” She mumbled realizing that is was obvious to the Kwami she was Ladybug, obviously Plagg knew Tikki. Marinette rubbed her temples not sure what to do or say.

“Look I have known for a long time about the whole ‘Ladybug’ thing. He is suspicious and has been for a while... Tikki and I sense each other, but we can’t revel each other’s holder… but if Tikki fell from hiding one night…”  
“Plagg!” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Besides at this point I don’t see why you don’t tell him your Ladybug.” 

“I- I can’t- you know how dangerous he is on the battlefield… and I won’t know if he really cares or even loves me as me unless I give myself a chance as Marinette. Now I get to know him as Adrien and not Chat… If he and I can be compatible outside the mask-”

Growling Plagg interrupted her speech. “Whatever!!! Go let him in and calm the beast down! If an Akuma attacks I am not transforming him in his current state… and he is down stairs at the moment. Go take care of your Lover!” The Kwami hissed at her. Sighing she left her dorm and headed to find Adrien.

Marinette left her dorm in a rush and caught the elevator which was straight across from her door and went down in the elevator to the bottom floor. Then once to the bottom floor she quickly went down the hall to the entrance of the dorm and to the front door that was locked. She then spotted Adrien waiting under the outside light. Sighing she noticed he looked like he was in pain. Pushing the glass door open she let him enter her dorm’s entrance. “I realized… I don’t have your number.” He said embarrassed.  
“Well… that could be because you just show up in my window- late at night when I am already asleep whenever you are horny…” she said crossing her arms.  
“Okay… that is true.”  
“Your cat-fairy told me you need some help.” she said raising an eye brow suggestively. “How bad is it?”

“I – I am in apparent heat… the last time was six months ago when we... I guess it started last weekend again…” Marinette’s eyes widen some.  
“Heat- like a cat… He didn’t say you were in ‘heat’…” Marinette eye were looking over his form. ‘If he… has been in heat then he is not thinking normally...this all has been…’ A sad thought entered Marinette. Her thoughts were stopped when she felt Adrien’s hands on her shoulders pulling her towards his body in a hug. Marinette felt herself wrapping her arms around him returning the embrace. “It- it is really bad… it really hurts- Plagg said my 'mate' can fix this- Mari- I tried to resolve this by myself. I knew you were aching from the other night- then it got worse. I am in physical pain now.”

“Adrien – it’s two-something in the morning…”  
“Princess.” He begged his face pressed against her cheek to his cheek.

“You need a cold shower.” She said moving her face so they were nose to nose. Adrien huffed disappointed in her response. “I tried that… it only hurts more.” Marinette locked eyes with him, she was tired and was not in the mood for this she just wanted to go to bed. “Adrien we can’t stay here in the entranceway. Let’s go upstairs, you need to be quiet though.” She moved her body from being pressed against his to get to the elevator. Adrien sighed fallowing her down the hallway of the dormitory. After a few moments they got to the middle of the hall where the elevator was. On the top floor elevator was across from Marinette’s dorm door, it was the quickest way to her room.  
With a ‘bing’ the two found themselves at her door when the elevator doors opened. “Come on Kitty.” She said grabbing Adrien’s hand a guiding him into her room. Once inside she turned and locked the door behind them. Adrien turned towards her desk and seen a white box of treats. He smirked some realizing she was still picking them up for him. “Where is Plagg?” he asked Marinette who shrugged. “I think he is preoccupied… Let’s see how bad the situation is.” 

Adrien sighed some this was really embarrassing, but this wasn’t the first time she would have seen him naked. There was no masks or props needed anymore since she found out Chat Noir was Adrien, but this was still embarrassing. Marinette had just begun to know him as Adrien and not just as Chat Noir- who was her lover, one in the same, but was still an adjustment. Slowly Adrien took his belt off fallowed by his pants until he was in boxers and shirt. “Well…” she said irritated. “It’s swollen and hot.” He said embarrassed. “Swollen? Hot?” she asked as he nodded in reply. 

“It’s really red and twice the size. I tried to resolve it… but it got worse then the cold shower was painful… Plagg says it won’t go away without your assistance.” He said lowering his boxers to revel a very red and swollen erected member. Marinette gasped at the condition he was in. “Adrien- you’re really swollen…” Gulping some Marinette was trying to wrap her mind around to help him. “Let’s go to the bathroom.” She said walking over to her hamper she began to remove her sleeping clothing she had on, shorts and a tank top fallowed by her underwear and bra. Turning she motioned towards the bathroom door. She entered the bathroom and the click of the light was heard flickering on.

“The bathroom?” he questioned removing his shirt fallowing her lead. “Like hell your dirtying my new bed!” She replied from in the bathroom. Soon Adrien found himself naked in the bathroom feeling very awkward. He should not have felt like this after all the times that had been together, but this was the first time she had seen him having a weakness. He was a superhero after all, and him being Chat Noir had a side effect. He could hear the shower being turned on. He looked to see Marinette testing the water temperature. She stepped into the water and Adrien’s eyes roamed her body. “Are you coming in Adrien?” she asked as Adrien licked his lips nodding and fallowing her into the small shower.  
“Are you okay?” she asked locking her eyes to him their bodies inches away from each other. “This is so embarrassing.” He said as his hands covered his face. Marinette grabbed his hands and made him look at her. She gave him a small smile and leaned forward and upward to his face and kissed him quickly. Marinette sighed as she leaned back from the kiss separating them a few inches her eyes on Adrien’s eyes. An unspoken understanding and permission was given. Pushing her against the tile wall his hands grabbed her face and planted his lips on hers in desperation kissing her hard.

The tiles were cold despite the warm shower her back was pressed hard against them. Before Marinette knew it her arms were wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. Adrien had moaned some responding to her kiss. He pressed his hot body against hers he was needing release. Marinette moaned into the kiss as she felt his arms on her sides traveling down her wet body. Adrien’s swollen member was now pressed against her front rubbing on her as he kissed her. Marinette gasped at the sensation of what his hands were doing to her sides and him rubbing next to her.

“Can I please?” he gasped begging as his lips were inches from hers. Marinette’s eyes locked on Adrien blushing some she nodded. Adrien bent down his hands traveling towards her rear and pulled her upward and a bit away from the wall. Marinette’s arms tighten around his neck for support. With her legs around him Adrien’s swollen member thrusted forward and into her. Marinette’s head rolled back and hit the tile as he thrusted fully into her she gasped out. His abnormal state was not something her body was used to.  
Now with her legs and arms wrapped around him and his erection inside her she was gasping as her body got use to his unusual state. “God Adrien it’s so hot!” she moaned as he thrusted into her hot core. Adrien couldn’t concentrate on her words, he finally wasn’t in pain, he was finally in relaxed state and his issue was being resolved quickly and almost instantly once inside of her. Soon he felt sensations only he could feel with being inside of her. Being swollen she was tightening around his member more then normal around him. He was soon going to lose it and come. Adrien’s thrusting and bouncing her up and down started to slow down. Growling some Adrien pressed her hard against the wall as his throbbing member released inside of her core. 

“Oh- Princess.” He gasped his lips next her forehead as he came inside of her. Adrien’s member was throbbing inside of her as his whole body shook. Marinette’s head rolled against the titles as she felt his grip around her legs loosen some. Arms still around his neck slowly Adrien detangled them carefully placing her on the ground. As he un-sheaved his shaft from her core he gasped as the cooler air hit his now sensitive member fallowed by the water of the shower. 

Marinette gained her footing on the shower flooring. Looking up she seen a smile of relief on Adrien’s face. “Let’s clean up so we can go to bed.” She said softly her blue eyes locked on his green eyes. Adrien leaned forward and kissed her forehead thankful. Once his lips left her forehead he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly bring her to him. Marinette sighed tired leaning into his body hugging him back as the water continued to fall on them.

**TIME FOR THE FUNDRAISER**

Marinette was nervous… Adrien however had been very excited about his plan involving Marinette on the Mayor’s office desk. He had planned out the event for a few days and from planning it he ended up in the state he was in at 2AM that morning. Adrien even had planned out the dress for her to wear. Adrien had gone over his plan with her on the way to the hotel as they sat in the back of his family’s limo. Marinette was very nervous on the ride there. This was also the first time they went out together publicly other than the French version of ‘Bed – Bath and Beyond’.

“So, I will go up to the Mayor- I will ask him if we can use his office to have a private discussion, he will agree. On the way to his office we can grab towels from the hotel storage closet by his office. Then I will place the towels on his desk and then…” Adrien was grinning ear to ear. Marinette was however wondering when his heat was going to be over with. “The Mayor’s desk.” She said sighing. If they got caught she would just die, then and there. Adrien however now with his identify being known by her opened up more doors for him to do things with her.

“Were here!” Adrien sang out as the car pulled to the curb in front of the Hotel. Adrien looked over to Marinette who wore a baby-blue gown, brand Gabriel of course. Adrien was acting like a kid in a candy store. “Are we really going to do this?” she asked. Adrien turned from the window and smiled brightly at her grinning. Leaning over in the back seat he grabbed her right hand which was closest him and brought her knuckles to his lips kissing her hand gently. Releasing his lips from her fingers his eyes locked on hers grinning. “Come on- let’s get a drink beforehand.” He suggested. Marinette nodded some. 

Maybe the alcohol would give her courage to deface the Mayor’s desk with her superhero-lover. Gulping she nodded some. “Yea, something strong I guess.” She said as the car door swung open by the driver/ bodyguard Gorilla. Adrien stepped out first and turned to offered Marinette his hand to help her out. As she stepped out Adrien whispered next to her ear. “You look beautiful.” He said gulping she smiled eyeing him in his tuxedo suit. “You look handsome as well.” She said returning the compliment smiling. 

Soon they entered the Hotel and went to the ballroom. Marinette heart was racing. “Are you okay Mari?” Adrien said she looked nervous. “This is strange for us- mean were- just- and were not.” She sighed some. Her eyebrows lowered she was uncomfortable “Let’s get a drink.” He said pulling her towards the ballroom. Marinette glided across the hallway to the ballroom. Once they entered the entrance Marinette seen about forty adults scattered around the room as they went for the bar at the front of the room. 

Marinette stood behind Adrien as he places an order with the bartender. Marinette had never been to ballroom before or wore a gown like this before. She decided to be close to Adrien as possible since he seemed more comfortable then her at the event. “Here you go.” He said softly handing her a cocktail. “What is this…?” she asked noticing mint leafs in the glass and lime wedges. “Mojito.” He said smiling sipping a different drink. “What do you have?” she asked looking at the brown liquor in his glass with ice. “Scotch.” He replied taking a sip.

The two moved away from the bar a few feet to let other order. They stood next to the bar and drink their beverages as Adrien cased the place for the Mayor. “This is not bad.” Marinette said taking a drink.” Adrien looked over her form. He had been waiting several days to take her on the Mayor’s desk it was getting maddening. He needed her to calm down as well for his plan to work. Adrien had not noticed the couple approaching them he had been looking for where the Mayor was to ask him for his keys then take off with Marinette.

“Nice dress Marinette, did Adrien buy it for you?” Chloe folded her arms as Marinette and Adrien turned to see her and Jeffery who were dressed for the fundraiser. “Hi.” Jeffery greeted. Adrien gave a slight wave as he was sipping his scotch. Marinette took a bit drink of her mojito eyeing the blonde who was glaring at her. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you in a dress Marinette, let alone with a guy.” Chloe said laughing some. Adrien swallowed his scotch.

“That reminds me, Chloe I wasn’t impressed with the birthday gift to Marinette or Sabrina’s gift for that manner.” Adrien said reminding the blond of her joke. Unfortunately, an Akuma attack ruined the party and no one seen the gag gift. Jeffery eyed Chloe some curious. “However the other gifts came handy since her birthday party...” He said winking at Marinette who smiled back. Chloe huffed some, she knew that some of their class mates bought Marinette other things from the adult shop, handcuffs and bondage stuff as a turning eighteen joke. She had no clue Adrien was even there... now he was telling her that they been using the items the last sux plus months. Marinette kept drinking her mojito for courage she was getting uncomfortable. Adrien however was trying to see where the Mayor was at.  
“Are you guys going to be dancing.” Jeffery asked the two.

“Shut up Jeffery.” Chloe said crossing her arms glaring at Marinette who was trying to finish off her mojito. “I don’t know.” Marinette responded to Jeffery taking a second from her drink. Jeffery still had no idea what was going on with Chloe or why she seemed to hate this young woman in front of him she seemed nice. “I mean; I don’t know how to dance.” She said softly and embarrassed. 

Adrien hearing that turned to Marinette. Sipping the end of his scotch he places the glass on the counter of the bar behind them. He had an idea, grabbing Marinette’s now empty glass from her then also placed it on the bar behind them. “Let’s go dance Marinette.” Marinette’s face turned red as she looked at Adrien blushing. “Yea, Marinette let’s see you dance!” Chloe said laughing. Adrien glared at Chloe and gentle pulled Marinette away from the blonde and walked towards the floor. Adrien had a clear view of the Mayor at the end of the dance floor talking to people.

Turning to his lover he pulled her towards his body. Marinette looked up. “Are we really going to dance?” she squeaked out. Adrien looked down at her grinning some pulling her flesh against his body. “Just across the room… wrap your arms around my neck.” He said as one rested on her hip the other on her back. Marinette nodded doing as he instructed. Before she said or did anything she felt his lips as he captured hers. Marinette’s eyes closed as she kissed him back, before she knew it he was moving her away and into the dance floor. 

Moving his lips away he rested his chin on her head as he danced them across the room to his target. Her eyes still closed and hugging on to him she glided across the room. With a few small spins they made their way across the floor. Once they made it to the end Adrien whispered to Marinette. “We are done; you can open your eyes.” Marinette looked up and into Adrien’s eyes that were looking at her. She could see the lust he had at the moment. Unwrapping her arms from his neck she bit her bottom lip still blushing some. Smirking at her Adrien had landed them feet from the mayor who was talking to a group of donators for the event.

Adrien talking Marinette’s hand lead her to the group. The Major immediately noticed Adrien. After all Adrien was Chloe’s childhood friend and a local model and his father Gabriel was often donating this events. “Excuse me for a moment.” The mayor said to the group. “Adrien, good to see you, is your father here by chance?”  
“No, Chloe invited us.”

“Oh, so you met Jeffery, nice guy.” The Mayor said smiling.  
Marinette was getting nervous. She knew Adrien was planning to ask to go to the Mayor’s office and wasn’t exactly sure why Adrien was talking to the Mayor. “Sorry to bother you, but can I barrow a quiet spot to talk with Marinette. Chloe upset her a bit ago. Can I barrow the key to your office? My father would appreciated it. We just need a few minutes to talk in private. My Princess here is quiet upset…” Adrien said grinning. The Mayor did not want one of his sponsors’ son upset at the fundraiser. Sweating some the Mayor reached into his pocket and took out a keyset. “It’s the one with the cursive B on it.”

Adrien smiled taking the keys then turned to Marinette raising his eyebrows suggestively. Adrien then guided Marinette out of the dance hall to the door behind where the group was standing. Soon they entered the hotel hall way and they were off to pursue Adrien’s plan. Across the room at the Bar, Chloe who had a drink herself in her hand glared at the whole situation. Jeffery was not sure what was going on, but Chloe slammed her drink down and left Jeffery at the bar as she marched her way across the dance floor after the two.  
The other part of the hotel Adrien had stopped off at a closet grabbing towels for the two. Marinette was not as nervous now getting more of his plan reviled to her. Once with towels in hand the two made it to the end of the hall to the personal office of the Mayor of Paris. Grinning Adrien unlocked the door letting his lover into the room. Marinette noticed the door was quickly shut behind Adrien who clicked the lock grinning. Adrien approached Marinette bent down and kissed her temple then walked to the desk with his towels and placed them down.

Marinette heart was still racing. “I can’t believe were going to do this.” She said looking at the desk. “What using towels?” Adrien said as he started to take the belt off of his pants. Marinette gulped some as his belt landed in a chair in front of the Mayor’s desk fallowed by his jacket. Marinette watched as Adrien slowly removed his jacket and tossed it also into the same chair. “Do- What do you want me to do?” Marinette asked eyeing the desk. Even for them after six months, she wasn’t sure how he had wanted to take her on the Mayors desk. 

Adrien smirked and approached Marinette. Adrien eyed her some and guided her towards the desk walking backwards. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck again she returned the kiss. Next thing she knew it her backside bumped into the desk. Returning the kisses hungrily Adrien’s free hands unbutton his pants quickly dropping them to his ankles fallowed by his boxers. Now with Marinette where he wanted her Adrien released their kiss softly then lifted her dress’s skirt up and pushed her back to the desk with her legs hanging off. 

Marinette gasped in shock at his sudden move distracted by the kiss she did not notice him preparing himself. Reaching forward Adrien grabbed her underwear and removed it from her body and away from her legs and tossed it in the general area of the chair his belt and jacket was. Marinette propped herself up on the desk and looked at Adrien who was grabbing her legs pulling himself towards her. Pulling her dress skirt up towards her face and out of the way. Before She could say anything Adrien pressed his erect member next to her entrance and pushed forward find his place inside of her.

Marinette’s elbows gave away as he began to thrust inside of her and her arms dropped to the table. Marinette wrapped her legs tightly around him as he rocked into her. “Oh God Marinette you feel so fucking good.” He hissed as he continued to move in her core thrusting in her. Marinette flat on the desk grabbed her skirt that was pulled up to grip on to something as he fucked her on the mayor’s desk. She was worried about her dress staying dry. Adrien smirked as he watched her face equally enjoying the current position.  
“Do you want me to fuck you harder?” he asked Marinette who moaned in response. “Not too hard, you are in heat and- oh god keep going!” Adrien smirked and thrusted a bit deeper into her core. 

“Oh--- AAAdrien!” she screamed as he thrusted deep then back then pounded into her hard.  
“Marinette I am- going to!” unfortunately this position was too much for her and him. “Aaaadrien.” She hummed feeling her own resolve too soon.  
Unfortunately, the two had no idea that outside the room was a very pissed off Chloe.

 

Leave reviews and comments I reply ;) and KUDOS PLEASE.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex- flash back to Adrien marking Marinette - Chloe drama-
> 
> next weekend I'll do editing/ clean up on the chapters for spelling/ grammar-
> 
> please review

Chapter 6

BY SUPERGIRL  
AN: PLEASE LEAVE COMMNETS I LOVE THEM! AND KUDOS!

 

Chloe had never been more furious in her life. Fallowing Adrien and Marinette she ended up at a locked door. The door to her Father the Mayors’ office to be exact. She tried to open the door to interrupt them, but it was locked. Shaking the handle, it was to no reserve. “Open up!” She yelled to a sound proof room. She was seeing red, she thought the whole thing was some kind of a joke. When she seen Adrien’s mouth connect with Marinette’s she grew from angry to enraged. Sure she had Jeffery, but seeing the two kissing then on the dance floor it was a nightmare.

After banging on the door screaming for a few minutes she grew to the point almost in tears. With Chloe becoming determined she needed to find a maintenance man on duty. It took Chloe about twenty-minuets to hunt someone down. The poor employee had no idea what he was being brought into. She demanded the employee stop eating from there break for the evening and go unlock the Mayor’s personal office. 

Meanwhile…. In the Mayor’s Office.

Marinette’s elbows gave away as he began to thrust inside of her and her arms dropped to the table. Marinette wrapped her legs tightly around him as he rocked into her. “Oh God Marinette you feel so fucking good.” He hissed as he continued to move in her core thrusting in her. Marinette flat on the desk grabbed her skirt that was pulled up to grip on to something as he fucked her on the mayor’s desk. She was worried about her dress staying dry. Adrien smirked as he watched her face equally enjoying the current position.  
“Do you want me to fuck you harder?” he asked Marinette who moaned in response. “Not too hard, you are in heat and- oh god keep going!” Adrien smirked and thrusted a bit deeper into her core. 

“Oh--- AAAdrien!” she screamed as he thrusted deep then back then pounded into her hard.  
“Marinette I am- going to!” unfortunately this position was too much for her and him. “Aaaadrien.” She hummed feeling her own resolve too soon. Adrien gasped and hugged Marinette bringing her towards him. Her dress touching his face. His breath was ragged and sharp. The idea and then the fallow through had been very exciting to him. Adrien slowly untangled them apart. Marinette had her dress skirt in her hands that were shaking. 

Adrien smiled at the woman below him. She had accepted his fantasies and partook in them. He could feel some sweat rolling down his face a little. “Wait- let me clean you up some.” He said reaching for a towel. “Thank you.” Marinette hummed. Without warning Adrien took a towel by her and started to clean her up from there play time. Marinette shrieked a little when Adrien got to her entrance. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I’m fine, it’s just towels are not the softest thing…” she said. “Princess, I’m going to clean myself up some, then toss these in the laundry shoot in his bathroom over there." Marinette slowly got off the Mayor’s desk and her footing back on the ground. 

“Do you need help?” she offered returning the favor. Adrien shook his head ‘no’ as he cleaned himself off with the towels. “No, but if you can collect those towels we can make our escape.” Marinette complied and grabbed the towel’s she had been laying on moments ago. “Okay, I think we’re good.” Adrien said lacing his belt around his hip. Marinette Grabbed the towel he had recently used and had the bundle in her arms. Adrien grinned some grabbing his jacket. “Let’s go to the bathroom, toss those in the shoot then wash our hands up some.” Marinette nodded fallowing him to the bathroom. "I can't believe we just did that on the Mayor’s desk..." ***OUT SIDE THE MAYOR'S OFFICE DOOR*** “You Idiot get the right key!” Chloe shouted at the scared staff member. “I am trying Miss…” he said going through his keys. Chloe had been stomping her foot angry over the whole situation. After multiple tries finally the door was unlocked. Barging in Chloe stepped in her Father’s office to see Adrien and Marinette right by the door about t exit themselves. “Chloe?” Adrien said surprised. Marinette who was behind him wasn’t really surprised her being there. Chloe looked around the room and everything seemed to be in place. The employee behind her took in the scene and ran away from them down the hall to safety.

“What are you two doing in the Mayor’s office with the door locked!” she demanded.  
“Your father gave me the keys so we could talk in private. You upset Mari... we need a break.” Adrien said showing the key ring in his hand.  
Chloe folded her arms over eyeing the two. “I know your lying, if you were ‘just’ talking then why lock the door?” Adrien turned to Marinette who had an angry look on her face. “I don’t think that this is your concern Chloe.” Marinette said.

“Please! It is my concern you- you whore!” she said getting close to Marinette, but Adrien’s arms grabbed on to Chloe’s shoulders. “Hang on their Chloe, calm down! Don't call her that...” he pleaded. “Let me go Adrien! She needs to know her place!” Chloe spat at Marinette. “My place?” Marinette questioned taking a step back as Adrien continued to keep Chloe away from Marinette.  
“Listen, you are just a phase, Adrien just needed a play thing, once he finds someone you’re in the trash where you belong!” Chloe yelled. Marinette’s mouth opened up shocked. “That enough Chloe!” Adrien said now hoisting her up and towards the hall as Chloe’s legs swung. “Let me down Adrien!” She screamed. Marinette stood there in shock over the whole thing. Sure Chloe hated her, but having Adrien physically pick her up and move her away was something she never would have expected. Marinette watched at the door way as Adrien tried to calm Chloe down in the hall.

“Stop Chloe, you are being ridiculous!” he said harshly sitting her feet to the ground, but physically blocking her from heading towards Marinette.  
“It be better if you end this now- the press will eat her alive as the whore she is! Let me guess, you’re paying her in clothing judging by her dress- she could not afford that- Adrien could do better at the whore house!”  
“Chloe!” Adrien hissed warning her.

“What does he pay you in clothes- we both know your hopeless there! Your Baker of a father couldn't afford to get you a designer dress... working on your knees for it?” Chloe said pointing towards Marinette’s direction.  
“Chloe, I advise you stop! You invited us here, remember!” he said lowering his gaze. “You need to apologize.”  
“I thought you were joking! I never thought you actually come here with her! Why would you want anything to do with that!” Chloe spat getting into Adrien’s face.  
“Back off Chloe!” he warned her some. Chloe growled a little at his reaction. “Were leaving- stay back Chloe for your own safety. You may be the Mayors daughter, but you will not come close to her- got it.” He warned turning his head towards Marinette. Chloe stepped back angry over this whole situation. Marinette was shaking took Adrien’s hand that reached out for hers. She was clearly shaken from their conversation. Chloe was almost in tears as the two walked pass her back to the ballroom to return the Mayor’s keys.  
“The press will eat her alive!” Chloe yelled at the two.  
THE NEXT MORNING AT 6:05AM.

Adrien had been very comfortable in Marinette’s fluffy-bouncy bed cuddling with her. The two had a long drive back to her dorm. Marinette did not shed a tear, but said she was tiered. Adrien decided he wanted to stay, he knew Chloe’s words were more hurtful than Marinette let on. As Chat Noir his fear was her becoming Akumatized over Chloe. The two found themselves in there cuddle position. Adrien felt a little strange being un-transformed while cuddling, but now the cat was out of the bag he had more skin to skin contact with her.

Both of their dreams were interrupted by Adrien’s phone going off. Adrien’s cranked an eye open towards the sound. He found Plagg floating towards him. “Your phone is interrupting my sleep.” The Kwami hissed. Adrien opened his other eye open and notice it was dark. “What- time is it?” he asked sitting up. Gently Adrien untangled himself from Marinette who was not affected by the loud ringing. Staggering up Adrien turned on Marinette’s Lamp by her bed. Now on with his feet on the ground Adrien went in search for it. Once he grabbed his phone which happened to be in his discarded pants pocket on the floor he read the caller ID.

“Natalie…” he said groggy answering.  
“Where are you!” demanded the voice on the other end.  
Adrien yawned some, “I was asleep.” He grumbled in reply. 

“Your Father is sending a car to your location. We just found out that you were out last night and made a huge scene at the Mayor’s banquet!” she yelled. Adrien’s eyes widen some. The only people who were in the hall after the terrified employee ran away was Chloe, Marinette and himself. Adrien growled, he knew it was Chloe, she had to of gone to the press. “Natalie- listen Chloe- was being Chloe.”  
“The driver is going to be there in five minutes, you and your whoever she is better get in the car we have clean up. Your Father wants you both her now!” Before Adrien could reply she hung up on him. 

“That was interesting.” Plagg said floating by Adrien. Adrien sighed out loud and looked over to Marinette who was sound asleep in the bed. “You just had to go play in the Mayor’s office…” Adrien rolled his eyes and walked towards the other side of the bed to wake up Marinette. It was going to be a very long Sunday for the two of them.  
“Marinette… Mari- we have to leave.”

TWENTY MINUETS LATER…

Marinette sighed for the tenth time sitting next to Adrien in the back of the limo. Next to Adrien was a furious Natalie. The ride was awkward and Adrien wasn’t sure what to expect from his Father or what Chloe had come up with. Marinette had not said a word the whole time, Adrien had imagined she was still upset over last night and now she was awoken and being dragged across town to deal with his father and whatever rumor Chloe had started.

Adrien craned his head noticing some photographers at the gates already. His heart was pounding in his chest some. “They showed up hours ago after the article hit the Paris times online.” She warned raising an eye brow. Soon they had entered the gates with the photographers snapping photos behind the limo. Adrien had sighed some, last time they had this amount of photographers early in the morning was when his mother had disappeared and they were returning from the police station years back. “This is just the beginning.” Natalie said looking at the paparazzi out of her window. “Pull to back of the house.” She instructed to the driver who grunted in reply.

Marinette’s eyes widen some. She had never considered the press or paparazzi. She knew Adrien was the son of a Billion business man, but she didn’t think of the impact of being with him. Especially when she had fantasied about being with him in school. Marinette’s hand was grabbed by Adrien whose eyes were locked on hers. He gave her a smile of reassurance. Marinette gave him a small smile back that was hard to read her reaction. Adrien grabbed her hand and held it.

Once the car stopped Natalie opened the door and stepped out to allow Adrien to get out fallowed by Marinette grabbing her purse. Marinette forgot how large the manor was. Gulping she looked at Adrien who also looked a bit scared. Natalie motioned for them to fallow her. The walk from the limo to Gabriel’s office was long and silent. Marinette was getting more and more nervous. Natalie knocked on the door and there was an immediate reply, “Enter.” A deep male voice bellowed on the other side. Marinette’s eyes immediately locked on to Gabriel’s eyes who was sizing her up while he held on to a tablet in his hands. “Natalie, leave the three of us.” Natalie nodded and closed the door behind Adrien and Marinette. “Father- listen-“Adrien tried to start.

“No- you are going to listen to me Adrien.” Adrien gulped some as his father was sharp with him. “So, this is the girl who has been distracting you?” Marinette bit her bottom lip averting her eyes, she had never imagined this friends with benefits would have gotten so out of control so quickly. Adrien’s hand gripped hers in his tightly reassuring as Gabriel walked around the two looking over them then to the tablet.

“So now I know where that Serenity dress ended up after the shoot this week.” He said eying his son who gulped some. “So, according to Chloe Bourgeois, you have been in some relationship with Miss.” He paused reading the tablet’s article, “Dupain-Cheng.” He eyed her some. Marinette looked to the grown ashamed of herself some. “For what- over six months?” he asked demanding from Adrien.  
“I- we-.” Adrien wasn’t sure how to explain this.

“I had to find out from the Press that my son had some kind of a relationship from an article… over six months according to this?” he said pushing the tablet to Adrien who grabbed it with his free hand. Marinette looked from the ground to the tablet to see what Adrien had been reading. Marinette’s eyes widen seeing a photo of the two of them leaving the hotel on their way back to her dorm. “Damnit Chloe.” Adrien hissed reading the article. Gabriel had made it back to his desk and was sitting at it watching the two read the article. “....'Adrien Agreste was seen leaving the Mayor’s fundraiser Saturday night with a female in tow. Reliable sources say that the female companion is the mistress of Adrien Agreste is named Marinette Dupain-Cheng local Parisian University Student. Sources also state the pair had a heated argument in the hallway with the Mayors daughter causing a scene.' ...Then there are parts where Chloe states, you are paying Marinette for sex...with clothing...”

“She is lying. That is not what happened- it was in the hall and it was Chloe and us- no one was there but us and Chloe screaming at us.” Adrien stated at his father. “Father- she invited us then she started going off on Marinette insulting her and- we left- there was no one else there. Chloe is just trying to hurt Marinette more. Chloe is just jealous!” Adrien’s eyes brows furrowed some looking at the article again and again.

“Regardless, our names are in the press.” Gabriel was trying to figure out what to do from here. “Marinette, Natalie will take you to Adrien’s room, wait there my son and I need to have a discussion.” Marinette’s hand loosed from Adrien’s and she turned exiting not sure what to expect. Opening the door, she found Natalie who was waiting for her. Turning back one last time her eyes locked on Adrien’s who gave her a smile before the door shut leaving Adrien with his Father alone. “Over six months….” Gabriel said brining Adrien back to the situation at hand. Adrien’s mouth opened up some.  
“You’re not paying her for sex are you?” His father demanded. 

“No- I only bought her one thing and that was last week and really for me.” He stammered some.  
“Chloe has stated in this article that you are paying her for servicing.” Adrien shook his head no.

“No- she is not a whore, or call girl- I got the dress after a shoot for her to wear to the event last night. I bought her a large bed for her dorm this last week because it was bouncy and I wanted it- but that was it in six months. Chloe seen us at the store I got the bed at... and...”  
“A bed?” Gabriel wasn’t sure he wanted to know details.  
“It’s really soft- and bouncy, I wanted it, but if I brought home a bed with fluffy bedding you might question my sexuality- it’s really girly.” Adrien clarified, “And bouncy.”  
“Bouncy.”  
“Really bouncy Father.” Adrien confirmed.

“She’s not after money then?” Gabriel wanted confirmed Adrien shook his head no.  
“She- well her family and her have been kinda- taking care of me since my last year in school before University- they own a bakery and…” Gabriel raised an eye brown some. “She feeds me treats and… when I have a bad day she cuddles with me and it went from there.” Adrien stated some leaving out the fact he was Chat Noir and they were Lovers/ Fuck-buddies.

“You bought her a bed?” Gabriel questioned again.  
“It’s really comfortable.”

ELSEWHERE IN THE MANNOR IN ADRIEN’S ROOM WAITING.

Marinette was sitting on a couch in Adrien’s room where Natalie had led her to wait while the Agreste discussed the situation at hand. Tikki had escaped from her bag once Natalie left them alone. “It’s over with isn’t it Tikki?” Marinette said softly holding back the tears. “No wonder he wanted to stay as Chat Noir in what-ever this is.” Tikki wasn’t sure how she could comfort Marinette. “It could work out…” Tikki came up with best she could for Marinette.

“How? Chloe painted me as some kind of paid escort to the Son of an international designer!” Marinette covered her face as she felt the tears finally letting go. “He- doesn’t love me for Marinette, I am a substitute for Ladybug- who he doesn’t even know is me and now I embarrassed his family’s name and-“ Marinette couldn’t come up with words she was too distraught with emotions. “He-.” She tried to say something, but her crying got the better of her. Tikki had no idea what to do. She felt bad for her Miraculous holder, but this was not a normal situation. 

“Didn’t Plagg say that you were his Mate the other day?” Tikki asked Marinette who nodded some, “He is in heat he is not thi-th-thinking.” She stammered sobbing harder. “But- if Adrien marked you before as his Mate then, he isn’t going to just dump you…” Tikki said reassuring. “I-Iii- ammmmm- not even his girlfriend!” she got out. “But- if you’re his Lover as he called you or his Mate that Plagg said that better right?” Tikki asked causing Marinette to cry out louder. Her mind was wondering back to a few months ago after whatever this was started.

FLASHBACK POST GRADUATION A FEW WEEKS INTO THEIR FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS***

 

Marinette wearing a party dress she leaned against a wall at Kim’s house as the class enjoyed his graduation party. It was starting to get late. For the last several weeks of school Adrien had avoided her like the plague, now earlier they graduated that day. She tried to talk to Adrien multiple times and every time she was close to him he would wonder off or excuse himself. Marinette was not sure what she did wrong.

“Girl, don’t worry about him, your moving on in life to University guys to fawn over.” Ayla said smiling at her friend. Marinette sighed into her glass of beer she been holding on to. “Hey- Mari- I know you liked him, but he’s problay going to be force to go to that University out of town…” Marinette sighed some. “I didn’t even get to talk to him at the graduation ceremony- Chloe jumped up on him then-.” Marinette sighed some depressed. 

“Ayla- I need to go home; I just need to get away from here. You and Nino have fun; I’ll call you tomorrow.” Marinette said looking up at her longtime friend who smiled back nodding. Unknown to them out of the corner of his eye Adrien had been watching the two girls talking, he wasn’t sure what they were saying, but he had been 'talking' to Kim about after school plans with some other classmates. Adrien watched as Marinette headed for the door to leave.

When Marinette got out the door Nathaniel’s form caught Adrien’s eye apparently going after Marinette. Adrien excuses himself from the guys and fallowed slowly behind Nathaniel. Unknown to Marinette or Nathaniel Adrien had keep his distance as the red head went towards Marinette. After two blocks Nathaniel caught up with Marinette under a street light. Marinette was a bit surprised to see him. At that point Adrien ducked behind a dumpster in the ally to transform quickly. “Nate- I didn’t hear you calling for me sorry.” Marinette apologized looking over the red head before her. 

“Sorry- I just- I needed to talk to you before you left and this is my last chance.” Nathaniel stated to her. Marinette’s eyes widen some. She knew from the past he had a crush on her and possibly loved her. Nathaniel was nervous, problay more than she was. The silence was very awkward for both of them Nathaniel was standing there about to break into a sweat. “Are you okay?” She asked Nathaniel who opened his mouth, but couldn’t find the words for her.  
At that time Adrien now transformed as Chat Noir's staff hit concreate echoing as he jousted forward on his baton that was extended next to the two interrupting their awkward conversation. 

Now as Chat Noir Adrien slid down his staff between the two. “There you are my Princess.” Chat stated to Marinette who blushed some. They had been a few weeks into their friends with benefits that started on her eighteenth birthday. “Ch-chat Noir?” Nathaniel stammered out a bit shocked seeing him. The last time he seen him was when he was akumatized as the Evillustrator a few years back. Marinette let out a sigh of relief from the awkward situation. Nate however was trying to process Marinette’s calmness towards the hero, sure he knew that she helped Chat Noir to defeat him when he was an akuma victim.

“Kitty.” Marinette said raising an eye brow curious why he was there. “Princess.” He responded grinning at her. Nathaniel really felt awkward some. “Are you stalking me Kitty?” she asked crossing her arms. “No- pawsitivity no.” Marinette rolled her eyes some.  
“Why are you here?” she asked curious. 

“Purrrhaps- I needed a good petting?” he said saucily. Nathaniel felt very awkward. “Well… I- goodnight.” Nathaniel said leaving the Hero with Marinette. “You looked very puurrty.” Chat said grinning some, “Where were you at?” he said to Marinette who grinned back. “Well- Kitten I don’t think that is your concern. I do have a life.” Chat pretend to be hurt from her words.

“You wound me Princess!” Chat Noir said drastically.  
“Good!” she replied smirking.  
“You enjoy the pain you cause me?” he questioned.

“Nathaniel can’t hear you- you can stop Chat.” She said raising her eye brow. “Are you fallowing me because you need something Kitty?” Chat Noir looked around and didn’t see anyone looking at them. Taking her hand, he grabbed her pulling her towards him and extended his baton into a staff. Before Marinette could protest he pulled her off the ground and away.

After a few minutes of travelling they ended up to where he wanted to take her. Marinette was clinging on to Chat Noir the whole time as he jumped over roofs. Soon the two landed on her balcony outside her childhood bedroom. Once the metal hit the balcony ground their feet reached the flooring of the balcony. Chat Noir gently released her from his embrace. 

“Someone is horny.” She stated some eyeing the hero who gave her a Cheshire grin. “I could use a distraction tonight I suppose.” She said pouting some. Chat Noir without missing a beat stepped up to her took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Soon she returned the kiss as abrasive as he was the two fighting for dominance as the Hero backed her to her door to her room. Before she knew it she had her arms around his neck as he pressed her against the door trying to find the door knob to let her into her dark bedroom. They had still been knowing into what they were doing. They were fumbling around as he guided her into her bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Quickly Marinette found herself falling backward on to her Mattress in her childhood room and bounced a little. “Close your eyes.” She heard from above her. Marinette knew what he was going to do covering her eyes with her hands she heard Chat Noir call out, “Plagg Claws in.” Now in the dark she heard wrestling of clothing from Chat in front of her hitting her bedroom floor. Propping herself up on her elbow she tried to see his form, but it was too dark.

Soon she felt her leg being grabbed and hands roaming upward toward her panties under her dress. Before she could say anything she felt her underwear being removed as Chat Noir’s body’s weight went on top of hers. His mouth reconnecting with hers he continued his attack on her mouth. Marinette’s arms snaked around his neck pulling him to her again. Their mouths were locked as his free hands roamed under her dress.

Marinette gasped as she felt his fingers now playing with her entrance causing her body to move forward as he played with her. Her mouth released his as she gasped out shock some from his fingers thrusting into her hot core. Now de-transformed as his civilian form of Adrien he found his now released lips kissing her cheeks as he played with her. “Oh- God Chat!” she cried as he entered more fingers into her core moving in and out of her.

Once his kisses ended up on her shoulder he moved his hands and fingers from in her hot core and guided his erection into her. Thrusting forward into her she cried out. Pleased with himself his kisses on her should turned into him sucking on her flesh as he pounded into her harder and harder. Marinette moaned as he moved into deep as he could. Marinette’s arms wrapped around his head as he continued to suck on her shoulder.

Soon Adrien felt his resolve coming. His mouth opened some as he felt his member in her hot wet core throb. Before Adrien knew what he was doing his teeth went down biting her as he released inside of her. Once his teeth went down Marinette cried out loudly in pain. The bite wasn’t hard enough to scar her or cause her to bleed, but was still painful with the hickey bruising around it. Not knowing her cry was in pain Adrien pulled deep inside of her as his release came hard. Releasing his mouth from her shoulder he cried out shaking.  
Marinette’s head rolled back away from his face as she felt him throbbing inside of her. Chat Noir was panting hard calming himself down still inside of her. Marinette’s breath was more ragged then his. She tried to catch her breath some, “You- you bit me Chat!” She whispered as her hand reached for her shoulder. “I- I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to.”

BACK TO ADRIEN’S ROOM present…

“So maybe- it will all be okay Marinette.” Tikki said for the hundredth time. “Oh- someone’s coming!” the Kwami said zipping to Marinette’s purse to hid. Marinette tuned towards Adrien’s door and seen Adrien opening the doors and closing them behind him quickly. Adrien looked over to Marinette and gave her a small smile. He could see she was distraught. 

“Hey Mari…”

“Adrien.” She replied sadly. 

“I need to tell you something.” He stated not sure where to begin.

SG- PLEASE COMMENT. LEAVE KUDOS- AND YES NEXT WEEKEND CLEAN UP ON THIS STORY. I HAVEN’T HAD TIME TO DO CLEAN UP. PAWSITIVE REVIEWS PLEASE AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ADRIEN WANTS TO SAY???


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions... and sin.

Chapter 7…

Super Girl: AN leave comments and KUDOS yea~ will do editing this weekend on Spelling Grammar- please leave Pawsitive reviews.... ;)  
LITTLE PLOT AND THEN SIN…

Last time:

“So maybe- it will all be okay Marinette.” Tikki said for the hundredth time. “Oh- someone’s coming!” the Kwami said zipping to Marinette’s purse to hid. Marinette tuned towards Adrien’s door and seen Adrien opening the doors and closing them behind him quickly. Adrien looked over to Marinette and gave her a small smile. He could see she was distraught. 

“Hey Mari…”  
“Adrien.” She replied sadly. 

“I need to tell you something.” He stated not sure where to begin. Adrien had not known how to start, his conversation with his father left him in an awkward position with an unknown with Marinette. The way she had her eyes on him made him even more nervous. He could tell being tossed into his life style and dealing with everyone having eyes on her was getting to her. Perhaps being Chat Noir had its advantages with them, but now if Chat was caught in her window that might make her our as a cheater of some form. Adrien gulped some trying to come with the words to tell her what he had wanted to and promised his father he would say to her.

**A FEW MOMENTS AGO**

 

“She’s not after money then?” Gabriel wanted confirmed Adrien shook his head no.  
“She- well her family and her have been kinda- taking care of me since my last year in school before University- they own a bakery and…” Gabriel raised an eye brown some. “She feeds me treats and… when I have a bad day she cuddles with me and it went from there.” Adrien stated some leaving out the fact he was Chat Noir and they were Lovers/ Fuck-buddies.

“You bought her a bed?” Gabriel questioned again.

“It’s really comfortable.” Adrien had insisted. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. “You, hid this for months from me. You demanded to stay in a University and a specific one I did not chose for you. Is my assumption correct she goes to the University you are as well…” Adrien nodded some, he knew he had to be a bit more serious now with his Father.  
“Adrien, you are an adult- if you had been mature from this start with whatever this is between you two then then the press wouldn’t be at the gate- the press would not be at her parents’ Bakery at 4AM!“

“Wait- the press is bothering her parents?” Adrien asked interrupting.

“Yes, Adrien. Natalie has been on the phone with Mr. Dupain since 4:30- the press kept ringing their private door bell- they ended up calling the police due to the photographers.” Adrien rubbed his temples with a migraine starting up. “Natalie is drawing up confidential agreement papers for Marinette to sign… and then there are papers both of you are going to sign for slander charges against Chloe. WILL both will sign those! You are lucky she isn’t trying to use you.” Gabriel stated factually. Adrien nodded some.  
“Marinette’s father had mentioned a possible legal course of action for slander, we agree fully. From Natalie’s conversation with Mr. Dupain, Chloe had been bullying Marinette and tormenting her for years and now Marinette’s being painted as a working girl in the top newspaper in France. This family- or what is left of us is high profile- now Chloe’s allegations that your ‘Marinette’ is some kind of a call girl is going to impact her family’s business as well. You both are adults I cannot do this for you, the both of you need to sign these papers and end these accusations now. The Family lawyer will be here in an hour to get these then make a formal statement on behalf of you and both families to those parasites outside.”

Adrien took the seat in front of his father’s desk and sat down. Adrien had not wanted Marinette’s family affected. He had never expected Chloe to openly attack Marinette in such a public way. Over the years since he had become Chat Noir he had been welcomed to the Bakery as their mascot in sorts. There had always been coconut macrons made for him regardless of season. Prior to his sexual relationship with Marinette, she had been a true friend to him as Chat Noir. His fondness for her grew deeper as he found out who she was.  
“What are we going to do?” Adrien asked his father.

“Natalie talked with Mr. Dupain, we are, well you two are going to sue Chloe for slander. She is an adult, her father may be the Mayor, but her accusations are now in a public form. If Chloe publically apologizes we will drop the suit.” Gabriel stated without blinking.  
“So- everyone has already decided this- already this morning?” Adrien asked surprised.  
“Yes- Natalie already got a copy faxed by the lawyer ready for you two to sign- we need Marinette to sign the confidential agreement as well then papers on the agreement for the suit for slander. Her parents cannot sue for her, same as I cannot for you. You are both adults now, you two have to do this for her family and for ours.” Adrien had been speechless with what his father was saying to him.

“Adrien, if we do not address this soon it will grow. I will not have my son’s reputation ruined by that young woman, Chloe. Do you want Marinette in there to be known as a Parisian whore or call girl or whatever the tabloids will say about her- making this worse? If we do nothing the rumors Chloe has started will make it seem true and this will not go away on its own ignoring it. Do you want Marinette to be seen as some kind of working girl?” he asked his son. Adrien shook his head no.  
“Natalie- come in- Adrien needs to sign the agreement then I want you Adrien to talk to Marinette before she signs both sets of documents.” Gabriel instructed Adrien who nodded some. Natalie had come in to the office quickly with a small stack of papers and a clip board. She walked from the entrance to where Adrien was sitting. Adrien gulped some seeing the paper work. “I have post its for you to sign- stop at the pink slip sheet that last part is Marinette’s confidential agreement- the firsts part is for both of you to sign- you have the green post it notes- hers are yellow where to sign.” Adrien started to read the legal document in front of him. 

“Natalie, I am going to send one more document to print I need them both to sign, make sure they sign everything.” Gabriel directed Natalie who nodded. “Adrien, the best advice I can ever give you as your Father and only parent you have left is- if you love this young woman, you better make sure she knows you love her now. I don’t want this event to caused you to lose her. Something like this can either end whatever this is or it can make it stronger. I didn’t raise you to be weakling.” Adrien’s eyes widen some at his father’s comment.

BACK TO PRESENT:

“You- need to tell me something…” Marinette gulped. Marinette knew that whatever this was between the two- was going to end on day. Especially when Chloe was involved. Learning that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste was a lot to take in and understand, then him going into heat- and now the press believed she was some kind of call girl due to Chloe. To top that off now everyone in Paris was going to start reading the newspaper, waking up and the online article painting her being with Adrien for Money.

Adrien sighed some, he wasn’t sure really how to go about this. He had to gather what courage he had. Adrien walked to the couch she was sitting on and sat on the couch next to her facing her. Marinette had been crying and that was apparent. “I’m sorry about Chloe. If it wasn’t for me, your father’s house and my parent’s bakery wouldn’t be dealing with the press.” Marinette said looking away from him taking the blame for Chloe’s reaction. Adrien had not expected her to believe she was the cause. Grabbing her shoulders, he caused her to look up at him. “No, you did nothing to cause Chloe to treat you the way she has been for years. Chloe is jealous… why wouldn’t she be, your beautiful, kind sweet and have the attention of both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste… but I know when we first met you hated me…. And I hope the last six months that you realize I am nothing like her-”

Marinette gasped recalling his first day at school where she had thought Adrien had been playing a trick on her with Chloe. “Adrien- I.” Marinette had never assumed Adrien thought she hated him though school, she had seen the real him, Adrien had never known that or the boy she was waiting for on her eighteen birthday party was him. How could he had known she had been fawning after him and not the opposite. 

“I know that when you found out I was Chat Noir that was a lot for you to handle. I know that you won’t believe me when I say this. As Chat, I could be near you without you trying to run away or thinking I was trying to be like Chloe. You were always comfortable with me in that form. It just seemed like that first impression was always there…” Marinette stayed quiet she had not realized her stuttering and composition in high school made him think she hated him still. 

Marinette felt his hands move from her shoulders to touching her face. Gently Adrien pulled her long side hair that was touching her face behind her ears. He glanced at her earrings briefly that were hidden under her hair then back to her. Adrien was smiling at her his eyes locked on hers as his hands resting with his hands on her neck and thumbs below her ear lobes and earrings. “I figured something out a while ago…. And I did make a promise to myself years ago and well… Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am- I love you.”

Marinette’s mouth opened some in surprised. She had expected him to end this and not that. “Whaaaaat?” she asked wondering if she heard him right. Adrien turned a little red and gulped. He nodded some and leaned forward capturing her lips softly against his. Marinette fell forward into the kiss her whole body was shaking. Marinette felt out of her body a bit. It was hard enough realizing Chat Noir was Adrien and now he was saying her loved her as Marinette. She had assumed due to the public embarrassment he was going to end whatever they had been in.

Marinette’s hands went upward and wrapped around to the back of his head and her fingers grabbed his hair as their kiss deepened. Adrien smiled into the kiss as she responded to him, with her reaction accepting him Adrien had decided to show her how much he had loved her. Now dominating the kiss, Adrien’s body was slowly pulling Marinette to the couch’s cushions. Adrien’s lips left hers and ended up on her left cheek then slowly trailed kisses to her jawline. Marinette’s breath was ragged as his kisses reached her shoulder. “Adrien, oh God – I…” 

The loud knock startled them both, preventing Mariette from finishing what she was going to say. Adrien growled a little against Marinette’ shoulder from the interruption. “Adrien. You need to finish signing these papers and Marinette needs to sign these, the Lawyer s here early!” called Natalie’s voice. Adrien sat up on the couch and glared at the door to where Natalie stood at the entrance with a clip board in her hand with papers. Marinette pushed herself upward off the cushion and looked over he couch’s back noticing Natalie was in Adrien’s room. Marinette grew quickly embarrassed, luckily their clothes were still on.  
“Really Natalie- we- were in the middle of a discussion!” Adrien said rubbing his eyes some. 

Marinette however had turned bright red from her embarrassment being caught, even though the couch back was towards the door and they were on the cushions out of her views, still embarrassing. Adrien had not had the same reaction to her barging in his room, he was more flustered by the interruption. Natalie walked over towards the two who now were sitting upright on the couch with her stack of papers. 

“Sorry to interrupt your pow-wow, but Marinette needs to sign these now Adrien. Your father printed off this last document he wants you to sign as well so when the Lawyer goes to the Parisian court tomorrow on Monday he has everything. He cannot make his former statement for us until you sign these.”

 

Natalie walked to the front of the couch to where the lovers were now sitting, glad they were fully dressed. “Here Marinette. We added a third set you need to sign.” Natalie said handing the clipboard to her. Marinette took at and noticed there was three groups of papers clipped at the top left corner to keep them together. Gulping Marinette took the pen in Natalie’s hand outreached to her. “This is a lot of paperwork.” Marinette began to sweat some. “Mariette, once Chloe publically apologizes we will just drop the slander charges and things will be back to normal.” Adrien explained softly she nodded some.

“Marinette there are yellow tabs on the pieces of paper for you to sign, Adrien has green tabs, Adrien needs to sign one more thing on the back stack.” Marinette nodded flipping through pages looking for her yellow tab on the sheet. Marinette started to sign the papers not fully understanding what was on the pages, but she kept signing the documents. Adrien watched as Mariette signed the papers without hesitation and he knew she trusted him.

Marinette frown at the last group of documents the smallest stack in the clip board. “Party one- Party two and a witness?” she asked looking at Natalie. “Yes, Gabriel had a third set he printed off, just sign your name then print it out the both of you. I will sign the witness line.” Natalie instructed, Marinette nodded some signing and printing her name on the lines on the paper. When done she turned towards Adrien who took the papers from her and signed and printed his name quickly and then sat up handing the clip board and pen back to Natalie. Natalie flip to the last page and quickly signed the witness line. “Okay, I’ll hand these over, now you two can get back to that important conversation.” She said turning and leaving the two.

Marinette had been quiet as the door clicked closed. “Sorry about all that. I can’t let Chloe do that to you.” Adrien said Marinette’s eyes locked on his nodding. “I just didn’t think that- I don’t know.” Marinette sighed some her head was killing her. Adrien’s hand found it on her cheek again as his thumb stroke her face gently as he smiled at her. “Don’t tell me you already forgot what I said.” 

Marinette turned red, “No.” she whispered. Adrien smiled some, “How about I lock the door and we can compare the fluffy bouncy new bed to this California king one behind us?” he said grinning. Marinette started to laugh a little. “I can then show you how much I love you. And Puuurhaps, I can get you to scream out that you love me back.” Adrien said leaning forward he kissed her gently on the lips. Marinette wasn’t able to return his kiss he had immediately walked to the door once his lips lefts hers. Marinette turned towards his large bed noticing how large it was. 

Gulping Marinette sat up from the couch and walked towards the large bed with simple white bedding. She was still a bit shocked from his announcement that he loved her. Marinette sat on the end of the bed as Adrien walked from the now locked door towards her. Marinette gulped some as Adrien stopped in front of her. Marinette knew she shouldn’t be nervous they had been intimate countless times, well Adrien had kept track. However, him telling her that he loved her was not expected. She expected his father to end their relationship and sever ties.

Adrien bent down and grabbed Marinette’s right foot and removed her shoe then sock tossing them away. Before Marinette knew it Adrien had her completely undressed and was undressing himself quickly. Once the clothing was out of his way Adrien had a mission to complete and with the door locked no one could interrupt them. Marinette was now on her back propped upward on her elbows as Adrien crawled up on the large bed to meet her. Marinette still felt very nervous about what he had said to her. He had wanted to make sure she knew he meant it when he said he loved her. Adrien wasn’t really sure how to show her how he felt other than being physical with her.

Soon Adrien had crawled over to Marinette to assume the missionary position. Adrien had grabbed her legs pulling them to wrap around his hips. Adrien had wanted to get to his point quickly and take her. Marinette gasped a little as she felt Adrien’s hot member’s tip by her entrance. “I’m still in heat.” He whispered positioning his member to her core’s entrance. She nodded some figuring he still was and gasped as he pushed his erection inside of her warmth. “Oh Adrien.” She hummed grabbing the sheets on the sides of her as Adrien started to move in side of her. He was a bit swollen again and very hot again, but not as bad as he had been the other night.

Adrien moved slowly inside of her thrusting at a medium pace. “Look at me.” He whispered causing Marinette’s eyes to focus on his. “Adrien, you feel so good.” She said softly. Adrien smirked and bent down kissing her template some. “Wrap your legs tighter.” He said in return Marinette compiled as he continued to rock inside of her. Marinette was in pure bliss Adrien’s penis had been hitting her in the right spots, him being swollen and hot was a different sensation for them. He knew exactly how to get her screaming.  
Adrien’s mouth was next to her ear now, “Please Mari, please say you Love me too even if you don’t.” he demanded thrusting hard and deep into her causing Marinette to moan. “Say you love me; I need to hear it.” He said thrusting fast and hard into her core again. “Adrien!” she moaned. Adrien moved his face up from her ear and over the top of her head resting his chin against the top of her head he continue to thrust hard in her. “I love you Marinette.” He said inhaling her scent as he was starting to slow the pace back down. Adrien moved his face and craned his neck some, he needed her to look him in the eyes and say it. Marinette gasped some locking her eyes to his. “Adrien… I.” She was enjoying the sensations too much.

“Marinette look at me, I need you to say it, I need to hear it. You don’t need to mean it. I need someone to say they love me.” He begged. Marinette’s eyes locked on his again as he continued to move inside of her. Gulping some, “I love you.” She whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Adrien smirked some and craned his neck to the side to catch her lips with his. Adrien’s mouth took in her lower lip sucking on it and grazed his teeth on it causing her to moan into his mouth. Moving deep in side of her keeping his pace and his mouth desperately devoured hers tasting her mouth with his. 

Adrien could feel his resolve coming as soon as Marinette’s core shook around his member. Increasing his pace again he felt her body and core shake harder. Her mouth released itself from his mouth as she cried out as her orgasm hit her. “Oh god Marinette, please say it again!” Adrien begged as his orgasm over took him. “I- I love you Adrien!” she screamed as her climax hit her full. Adrien moaned as his release came hard. Thrusting deep as he could into her core he released himself into her. “I love you Marinette.” He said crying against her forehead as his body shook. Marinette’s arms wrapped tight around him as his orgasm dwindled down.

Adrien fell forward on top of Marinette as he tried to catch his breath. Her arms and legs remained wrapped around him tightly. Marinette’s legs were getting soar and she soon loosened and unwrapped her legs, but kept her arms around him embracing him. Adrien’s chin rested on the top of her head again smelling her scent.  
If he could have he would of stayed there in that position. Moving his lower body upward Adrien slowly removed his throbbing member from her hot core. Soon the two were laying on the bed in an embrace on their sides facing each other. Marinette’s body fit perfectly next to his. Adrien had propped himself on his side looking over Marinette’s form. “I think we ruined another bed set.” He stated to her Marinette nodded some. 

“Thank you.” Adrien said gently touching her face. Marinette’s eyes locked on his again. “I needed to hear that you loved me even though you might not.” He said softly Marinette gulped some. Marinette’s heart was beating fast again. She had just said it to him a few moments ago. Why was this for hard for her to say now. Had she not had a crush on him all these years. 

“Adrien- you- you were the boy who I was wanting to come to my Birthday Party... I...” Marinette watched Adrien’s eyes as he took in what she had said to him.  
Adrien grinned some and kissed her temple some. “This whole time?” he laughed a little. Marinette nodded some now embarrassed. “I had no idea you were Chat Noir.” She said taking her hands and covered her face as he laughed softly. “Adrien, I do have a confession for you, but you have to promise not to be mad at me or leave me and I'm sorry for how I been since May.” She said sadly. Adrien looked at her bracing himself. The last few days had been a lot for the two of them. He was sure if she had loved him that it wouldn’t have mattered.

Adrien Sat up on the bed and pulled Marinette vertically with him. Marinette grabbed a sheet and wrap herself up covering herself up some. Adrien wasn’t sure what she was going to say. Marinette took at deep breath and turned and touched Adrien’s face lovingly. “I do love you, and you were the boy I wanted to be at that party and the one I fantasied about.” Adrien cupped her face some. “Why do I feel there is a ‘but’ coming into your speech?” he asked.

“No—no buts…. I may have forgotten to tell you something… A minor detail. I don’t want you mad at me. I thought you were getting rid of me earlier, but I need to tell you now.” She said getting scared, but knew it was now or never.

“Marinette, whatever it is- you admitted you love me and I love you- so what could it be. I can’t think of anything that could change that.” Marinette felt horrible, here he had fallen in love with the real her and she got to know the real Adrien and he had no idea she was Ladybug. She had not been very nice to him as Chat Noir or his advance were always rejected. She felt tears coming at the ends of her eyes.

“Adrieniamladybug.” She rambled then covered her mouth up in shock.

“What, I didn’t get that.” He asked as Marinette gulped some.

“Adr-Adrien, I- I- I am- Lllll- I am- Lady- I am Ladybug! Ladybug is me.” 

Marinette braced herself closing her eyes for something to happened- anything - for anger for him to laugh in her face. Marinette felt her hand being brought to his lips as he kissed her knuckled. 

“I know my princess.” And kissed her knuckles again. “I’ve known for a while now.” he said reaching up he touched her jawline and trailed to her earlobe where her earrings were.

 

REVIEW PLEASE ;) I LOVE SUGGESTIONS! WHO SEEN THAT COMING?  
PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS! THANKS (ps GOING TO DO SOME EDITING THIS HOLIDAY WEEKEND WITH SPELLING/ GRAMMAR). What should we do next? I wonder what was that 3rd mystery document that Gabriel had them sign for the Lawyer to drop off at the court house on Monday with those other papers for the slander suit... thoughts?


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sinful-flash back then back to the current Chloe drama- with some naughty Kitty in there… and Scene…

Chapter8

Super Girl: AN love the comments and kudos ;) When did Adrien figure out she was Ladybug I think to answer that, maybe Adrien has suspected for a long time… ^0_o^- We will do a sinful-flash back then back to the current Chloe drama- with some naughty Kitty in there… and Scene…

 

FLASH BACK*** Wednesday after Marinette’s Birthday Party- back to high school senior year**  
“What’s wrong with Adrien?” Ayla asked Nino at lunch. Marinette, Ayla and Nino were out at a café right by their high school. “Adrien? He’s the same as always why do you ask?” Nino said sipping a cola he had in his hands. “The last three days this week he’s been advoiding everyone in this group of friends.” She stated Marinette agree and nodded to.  
“Nino- it’s really obvious he’s not acknowledging us at all- this morning we walked into home room and his face was in a book.”  
“So the dude was studying...”

 

“It was upside down.” Ayla stated Nino gave her ‘oh’ look. Marinette had felt like she did something to offend him. Maybe he was believing the rumors of Chloe about her and Ayla. She had never felt like this before.

“I have to get back to class. I’ll see you guys there later… Bye!” Marinette said sitting up from the table excusing herself. Nino and Ayla stayed behind to finish their food.  
Marinette walked back to the school building by herself. As she was walking back Tikki came out of her purse. “I’m sure it’s nothing Marinette.” She sighed some nodding some. “I feel so guilty about this weekend… I can’t believe I took advantage of Chat Noir… He enjoyed it, but still…I made a huge mistake Saturday with Chat Noir… I mean I trust him, but I-“Marinette’s speech was stopped by a scream echoing on the street before them. “Tikki- Spots on!”

 

***A few blocks away Adrien was stepping out of his limo to the school retuning from his lunch when he heard the same scream. Before Gorilla could grab Adrien to pull him back in the vehicle he took off to find a place to transform. Adrien ran to an area he knew he could away from Gorilla and no one would see him transform into Chat Noir behind some dumpsters. Plagg floated out of his pocket, “Claws out!” Adrien yelled out.

Once transformed Chat Noir had made it to the scene a few blocks away in a hurry. There Ladybug was already taking the Akuma head on in the Café that Ayla and Nino had been eating at moments before. Racing towards the Akuma, Chat Noir dodged a flying car and landed in front of the table that Ayla and Nino were hiding behind that was on its side. Cars and street lights were flipped over for several blocks. Bricks and other building material was tossed everywhere as the Akuma wrecked the city. The Akuma was throwing cars and anything in its way. Ayla had her cell phone camera out recording as the two hid. “Anything for the Ladyblog?” Ayla asked poking her head up from the table. Chat Noir looked behind himself and gave Ayla a ‘what the fuck look’. Taking out his Baton he knocked a flying chair away from them. “Oh- Chat Noir- did you happen to see our friend Marinette- she just left the café when this started up and that whole block is trashed!” Ayla asked pointing towards the direction Marinette had left them moments ago. Nino grabbed Ayla and pulled her down to safety.

“Wait- Marinette?” Chat Noir whispered looking forward to the direction Ayla had pointed. The street was torn up and cars were flipped upside down the concrete was up rooted and chunks of buildings were scattered. It looked like a war zone.

 

“Chat I need your help!” he heard behind him. Chat turned towards Ladybug’s voice to see her fighting some Akuma on a building cattycorner from the café he was standing at. The Akuma looked like some kind of robot with neon yellow on it. “I’m Road Construction!” it yelled taking a chunk off the building Ladybug was on who dodge the attack. Chat ran over and met Ladybug who was trying to figure out where the Akuma was hiding. 

 

“Lady- Ayla said Marinette was missing-“ Chat Noir said while Ladybug tossed her yoyo to one of the last standing street lights ignoring him. Not responding she swung away from where her and chat was to the building across from the Akuma victim. Chat sighed and extended his baton to fallow her. Once on the roof he looked down the street where Ayla had pointed out that Marinette had been. He couldn’t see any people. “My Lady, what’s the plan?” he asked Ladybug huffed some. “Focus, Chat! I think the Akuma is in his helmet!”  
“Ladybug- I- I’ll distract him for you.”

“Lucky Charm!” she cried swinging her yoyo. “Fuzzy handcuffs? The hell- what am I supposed to do with these… why the gag gift shit! Really lucky charm!” Chat Noir looked at Ladybug who was turning red throwing a fit. 

 

“I am Road Construction!” the Akuma yelled again tossing another Car towards the heroes who dodged it. While in mid-flip Ladybug tossed the handcuffs at the Akuma’s head. Starching it’s head Road Construction picked up the offensive fuzzy cuffs that landed from pinging it in the head. Road Construction looked at the fuzzy hand cuffs confused why Ladybug threw them at his face.

 

“Now Chat!” Ladybug said- Chat Noir jumped behind him and whacked the helmet off with his baton- catting it towards Ladybug who took it and broke the helmet with her foot freeing the Akuma. “No more evil doing for you little Akuma!” freeing the now cleaned butterfly, “Bye-bye little butterfly, Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled ending everything and restoring the city again.

Once he heard the word Miraculous, Chat Noir had taken off running towards the street where the cars were previously flipped around. “Chat, what’s?” Ladybug turned to see him down the block slightly panicked looking around for something. Ladybug ran to where her partner was staring at the now fixed street. “Chat- what’s wrong?” Ladybug asked now next to him. Chat Noir turned and looked at Ladybug with a panicked look, “Nothing my Lady… I just thought I seen something that is all.” Ladybug gave him and odd look.  
“Oh- well- I umm- I got to go!” Ladybug said touching her beeping earring. Chat Noir nodded understanding as she took off towards the direction of their high school.  
“Chat Noir! Do you have time for the Ladyblog?” He heard Ayla behind him, turning he see Ayla with her cell phone pointed towards him and Nino was covering his face embarrassed. 

 

LATER THAT NIGHT… AT THE BAKERY.

 

Chat Noir knocked at the bakery’s back door, it was after 8PM. Surprised by the knocked Marinette opened up the door. Her hair was piled up in a bun on the top of her head. “Sorry we are Clos- Chat Noir?” Marinette said a bit surprised. “What’s going on kitty?” she asked. “Nothing, I was checking in, your friends were worried about you earlier today.” He said looking her over, she had on her pajama’s and a bottle of wine in hand. “Oh did something happen?” she tried to act surprised.  
“There was an Akuma attack earlier- and they didn’t see where you went off to.” He replied.  
“That’s so strange, must have missed that…” She hummed some.  
“It was really loud and many blocks were destroyed.” He stated.

 

“Well, I had my head sets on when I left.” She shrugged some. “Wow, I’m surprised that happened, is everything okay?” she was acting again. Chat’s eye twitched, fine he would play along. “Well since I am here, would you mind getting me something to snack on?” he asked changing the subject.  
“Actually, I was going to have some chocolates and this.” She said holding the bottle up high.

 

“Bad day Princess?” he asked stepping now into the bakery. Marinette sighed locking the door behind him.  
“No- well the last three school days. I don’t know if Chloe’s rumors are causing people to think things about me or what. That guy who I wanted to go to my party is ignoring me like the plague and we graduate in less than a few weeks…” She sighed some.  
“So Chocolates and Alcohol?” he asked she nodded some. 

After a few minutes of eating the candies….

Marinette realized that Chat Noir shouldn’t eat chocolate with gloves on. Marinette laughed handing him the opened wine bottle. “Déjà vu?” he asked taking the bottle. Marinette laughed some nodding a little. “Not really, you have chocolate on your face.” She laughed wiping the chocolate from the corner of his lips.

 

“I can’t pick them up like normal.” He pouted with his clawed gloves. Marinette laughed and picked up one and held it up to his mouth some. Chat Noir opened his mouth and nabbed the candy she offered. Marinette laughed some. “Thank you.” He said as he was eyeing her. Marinette was leaning on a table in the storage room where the bakers stored wine, floor and other things. She leaned on the table in the middle of the room with her candies and wine.  
“Is this what girls do when they had a bad day?” Chat asked eyeing her.

 

Marinette took another swing of the wine. “I don’t know about other girls, but it seemed like a good idea at seven-thirty.” She laughed reaching up she gently touched his face where there was chocolate. Gently she wiped the corner of his mouth with her index finger. “You are sure a very messy Kitty. I’ll need to clean you up some more.” She laughed then froze at his reaction. “I mean- you have chocolate on you- not flirting with you… we don’t do that do we?” Marinette looked down to the table embarrassed at her action.  
“Well you have some chocolate on your face as well.” He lied. Marinette looked up her heart was racing. She touched her mouth and wiped some. “Did I get it?” she asked embarrassed, Chat Noir shook his head no and reached up to her face and turned her face towards his. “I’ll help.” he said softly and leaned forward kissing her jawline softly. Chat Noirs kisses went upward toward her ear and his trail stopped when his mangled hair wrapped around her earring and got caught. “Ouch.” Marinette yelped pulling away grabbing her ear. 

 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was being smooth, did I snag your earring?” He was embarrassed as he touched the front of his head where his bangs were.  
“I’m fine, your hair wrapped around my earring and tugged it.” She seemed relieved her earring was still on. 

“I- I can leave… I thought that- I’m sorry…” he said. Marinette didn’t want him to leave, he did come there to see if she was safe.  
“I- I don’t really want to be alone and, you were doing really good until you pulled my earring, by accident. You were wanting to do some, ‘practicing’… I mean ughhh!” She was fiddling with her fingers embarrassed. “I was thinking about one of my fantasies earlier….” She then covered her face with her hands. Chat grinned some. “Oh, please do tell princess…” he hummed some now interested. She mumbled something in her hands uncoherent. “I had this fantasy of this guy I like… pinning me against the lockers at school… and taking me.” She blurted out then recovered her face up.

Chat Noir laughed some, “Do you want me to break into your high school and have my way with you against your locker?” he asked making her turn redder. She shook her head no. “I should not have told you that!” she was mortified. “I can’t drink around you every time I do bad things come out of my mouth and you agree to them!”  
Chat Noir looked around the room and noticed there were towels and aprons on a counter by the table they were standing at. Chat Noir walked over and grabbed an apron and rolled it up like a blind fold. Marinette watched him oddly. “What are you doing with that?” she asked him. Chat smirked very Cheshire-like.  
“I ‘McGuire’ you a blind fold. You should see what I can do with paper clips and rubber bands….”  
“For- for what?” she stuttered. 

“Practice.” Marinette’s mouth dropped open at that. Chat walked towards Marinette slowly grinning at her the whole time, she was sure she knew what the kitty wanted he was serious about letting her fantasy play out. When Chat got inches to her, he slowly placed the blind fold around her eyes covering them and tied it in the back under her hair bun. As he was tied it her earrings caught his eyes again, her ear was still a bit red from when his hair was caught around it.

Chat’s heart was pounding a little, he felt Marinette reaching out with her hands and they rested on his chest lightly. “Tell me you trust me.” He asked softly looking over her form. “I- I trust you with my life Chat Noir.” Bending down quickly his hands rested on her neck he pulled her face towards his and kissed her hard catching her off guard. Marinette moaned into the kiss allowing him access to her tongue. Before they knew it he had her against the wall in the storage room. Now pressed firmly against her and rubbing on her he felt her moan in their kiss. Her hands remained on his chest as she caressed his front allowing him to dominate her. 

With a flash of Green light, he detransformed. Now as Adrien he separated his lips for a moment. “No way you’re doing anything further transformed!” the Kwami hissed. “Keep me out of this!” Adrien looked over to Marinette who was standing there catching her breath. “Is there cheese?” Marinette opened her mouth hearing a third party, but knew it was his Kwami and he was detransformed. “I detransformed.” Adrien stated Marinette nodded. “I’ll find it myself! I’m out of here!” the Kwami said floating away.

“Where were we- oh yes, I was going to remove your pajamas and make you call out my name.” Marinette nodded some and released her hands from his chest and was trying to find his belt to help him, but grabbed his pants where his erection was. Shocked she knew she grabbed him and his erection. “A little higher!” He instructed in pain a tad, he then guiding her hand up to his belt. She nervously laughed it off once she was able to fiddle his belt off and unzip his pants. After a few moments she was able to depants him. She then felt his hands on her hips pulling her pajama pants down with her underwear.

“I need to pick you up.” He stated she nodded as he hoisted her up some. “Wrap your legs around me, your short. Keep your arms around my neck okay.” He said she growled a little about the height comment, but fallowed his instruction. Now with her against the wall and her legs around him he could enter into her. Awkwardly he tried to find her entrance with his fingers. “No wrong one!” she hissed.

“I’m trying Princess.” As his fingers caressed her entrance she yelped some. “I found it right?” he asked as she moaned a little as he ran his finger around her entrance, she was dripping. “Congratulations!” she moaned as he played with her. Adrien had picked on her reaction and smirked thrusting his fingers into her core causing Marinette’s head to roll back. “I’m just making sure.” He said finger banging her some, feeling her juices. Marinette’s legs tighten around his waist. “Please- if you- ahh-“ she was getting very wet as his fingers moved faster and faster. “Please Chat, with your penis.” She begged some as he continued to play with her. 

Her reaction to him caused an idea to go off in his head. “There is something I want to try next time then.” He smirked taking his thumb rubbing her bud above her entrance causing her to moan...“Yes!!! Whatever- Fuck me Chat Noir!” Adrien removed his finger and positioned his erection next to her entrance slowly rubbing her with it playing with moving his pens against her entrance rubbing it, but not entering her, torching her. After a few moments of teasing her he pressed upward and entered her hard and pressed his body next to hers thrusting up and down with her ridding him with her back pressed against the wall.  
“Mari you feel so good.” He hummed as there ride continued.

 

“This feel so much better this time. Oh god Chat!” she cried as she felt her build up starting. Adrien could feel her insides around his penis throbbing and tightening around him. She was soaking from him teasing her before entering her. He continued to move them against the wall for several more minutes. When Marinette came her sides tighten on him causing him to thrust upward and deep as he could inside of her as he orgasmed himself. Their bodies were shaking from thier orgasm. Marinette was breathing heavily. Slowly Chat lifted her upward to remove his now sensitive erection out of her hot wet core. Marinette’s feet touched the ground and she leaned against the wall for support as her body was still shaking from the event.  
“That went better.” Adrien commented. Marinette nodded some in agreement. Part of him wanted to pull her makeshift blindfold off at that moment, but resisted.

“I – thank you.” She said.  
“You are welcomed…?” he replied.  
“I thought we were going to roll play my fantasy out. I mean, some acting too...” She admitted.  
“I guess, next time I come over I could bring a script…? I am a demanding director though; you might have to re do some scenes a few times.”

BACK TO PRESENT**  
Adrien had been awoken by the sound of his cell phone going off. Groggy he sat up with sheets wrapped around his body. He turned to see Marinette naked covered only by his bed sheets. Stretching some he turned to get off the giant bed to find his phone. He figured there be calls to him especially with the newspaper article and the family lawyer was making an announcement, but his phone was on silent it was a video call coming in and only a few people were on his list to do that. Placing his feet on the ground he stood up with one of the sheets covering his body up. Recalling his cell phone was in his pant pocket he looked around for where he had tossed it. Finally, he found his pants and grabbed his cell phone out.  
Sighing in relief he sees it was Nino doing a video call. Adrien hit accepted. “Hey Nino.” Adrien said yawning.  
“Dude… what the hell is going on?” Nino was half laughing. Adrien rubbed his eyes some looking at the clock on his cell phone it read 9:06 AM.  
“I guess I was napping?” he said Nino on the video call looked amused. 

 

“So… you and Mari huh?” Nino said grinning. Adrien blinked being brought back into reality. “Man, your family lawyer’s video is like all over facebook and being shared. Why am I the best friend now knowing you have been with Mari since before graduation- right over six months was what- May?”  
“I- oh, sorry, I guess the cats out of the bag.” He said laughing.

“I had no idea when we ran into you on campus after class, I knew Mari seemed nervous, but she’s always been that way with you. Anyway- Ayla is trying to find Mari and her phone is going straight to the voice messenger, so is she with you?” Nino asked with his eye brows suggestively.

Adrien turned behind him to where the bed was and showed Nino a brief glance of Marinette in his bed with his phone’s video camera.  
“Ahh Adrien Agreste you sly dog!” Nino was laughing while Adrien was turning red. Adrien walked across his bedroom to the couch to sit down.  
Adrien yawed some looking at Nino in the phone. “Well… now I have to deal with Chloe.” Adrien sighed not happy about what she was going to rebuttal with.

 

“Oh Dude! Her twitter is like so swamped it’s gone down from the traffic. Ayla said Chloe had more choice words for Marinette. It’s actually quite funny. My favorite was the post that Chloe said you. Or-‘Adrien suffered from a traumatic injury and he doesn’t know what is going on and Marinette has tricked him.’ And the most popular one, ‘Marinette is an escort from brothel house. And Adrien impregnated Marinette and his father was forcing Adrien to be with her until the child was born then you were getting rid of her.’ Dude and those were after your Family’s lawyer announced the accusations were slanderous and you both were taking legal actions against her.”  
“Oh, I am sure Marinette is going to love that…”  
“Did you knock her up dude?” Nino asked.

 

“What- No- I don’t think so- she would have said something after punching me in the dick.” Adrien replied.  
“Man Ayla, if she could get through the people at your gate she would be yelling at both of you now! Oh I got a great idea… really why I video called, your phones not picking up.- Anyways I have help on the Chloe front.” Adrien blinked some Nino had that sinister look on his face.  
“Okay I am listening.” Adrien said looking at Nino who was grinning. 

 

“Well, I first thought, maybe you could post a picture of you and Mari on your Instagram account, but now that I know she’s in your bed that photo could be saucier-“ Nino was grinning ear to ear with his plan.  
“Marinette would kill me if I did that- I mean she tie me up to the Eiffel tower and leave me there to drop to my death if I posted her naked covered in sheets online.” Adrien grumbled some.

“No- dude, get all ‘cute’ like with her the post it with something like, cuddle time with the love of my life’, something sappy. Since she is asleep… just go take a selfie with her and post it and say something sweet.” Nino was grinning he knew Chloe would lose it even more, the whole situation was comical.

“Something sweet?” Adrien looked behind to the bed where she was still sleeping after there last session. “I could do that; Marinette wouldn’t be mad if it was tasteful…”  
“Okay Dude, well Ayla is on the phone calling me in- I’ll talk to you later man. Good luck with Chloe-zilla!”  
“Thanks Nino.” Adrien hit the end button on screen and looked at Marinette. 

Adrien walked back to his bed where an exhausted Marinette was wrapped in his bed sheets. Adrien crept back into the bed and next to Marinette who was sound asleep. Adrien slowly got next to her, he was blushing at the idea that Nino gave him. Chloe would be angry, but posting a photo on his account with Marinette would be shown in a different light then what Chloe had been painting her in on the news and on social media. 

Adrien snuggled himself next to Marinette on the bed who relaxed into him. Now cuddling her to him Adrien had one free hand that would have wrapped around her torso, but would use for the photo. He flipped his phone over until the camera icon was visible and used his thumb to selected it on the screen. Adrien then fiddled with that app until the camera reverse to let him taking a selfie. Adrien looked at the camera on his phone, he had the perfect photo. Marinette was covered enough that you couldn’t tell she was naked under the sheets, but enough you knew she was in bed with him. Adrien clicked the camera button a few times. Turning from Marinette’s resting form he was able to gain back both hands fully.

Adrien grinned, Nino would approve of his Instagram post. ‘Cuddling time with the future Mrs. Agreste.’ Adrien smirked some as he typed it. Marinette might get a tad angry, but the image and words would outweighs Chloe’s accusations. Especially seeing the photo being posted by him- with him cuddling with her. “Checkmate Chloe.” He said as he hit share to ‘Facebook’, ‘Twitter’, ‘Tumblr’, ‘Swarm’ and ‘Flickr’. Grinning he was sure that his image would be seen. Adrien then looked though his phone recalling after he gotten to the manor he turned the ringer off, but Nino was able to video call him being on his friends list.

Adrien’s eyes widen with the amount of calls since six something that morning, it was only a little after nine AM. “Geeze.” He hummed scrolling though ton of numbers he had no idea of. Sighing he rolled over to the table next to his bed and sat his phone down. He turned over and looked at Marinette who was tired, she had been asleep for about an hour. They missed watching the lawyer's sppeach to the reporters and paparazzi outside. He knew everything was different now for them. There were no more secrets between them, and their relationship was out in the open. He would have preferred a different outing other than Chloe. Adrien could hear his notifications going off on his phone now. Apparently his post was being seen already.  
Marinette sat up in the bed. “What’s all the noise?” she said yawning. Marinette looked around tired and seen Adrien who was turning a tad red. “Just my phone going off…” Marinette nodded some stretching some. “What time is it?” she asked Adrien. “Oh it’s Nine something, we napped for about an hour or so- the Lawyer already gave our public statement about what Chloe was claiming. It’s all over the net now….”

“Oh God!” Marinette covered her face up. “I don’t want to know-“ Adrien nodded some not wanting to mention what Nino stated on Video Chat or what he just posted. “We- problay be stuck here for a bit- I think the press will be here for a while. Maybe when it’s dark out we could sneak out?” he suggested. Marinette nodded some. “I see, Kitty know how to get in and out of here not being seen…” Adrien smirked some. “Yea… yea I do.” Marinette smirked some. “That explains the whole thing about you always being in the bathroom in the past, but you smell like cheese.” Adrien frown some. “He only eats camembert cheese.” He groans as she laughs at him.  
“Mari- I don’t know if you’re going to be able to go to classes tomorrow…” She nodded some.

“Well… I guess we can take advantage of being stuck together. If I recall a certain Kitten didn’t mind being trapped in a bubble with me.” She said flicking his nose playfully. “I- could get Nino really mad at me?” he responded. “Oh god, please don’t!” she said laughing. “I will need some clothing though… I guess leaving and going anywhere is not the best… I mean I can’t be naked all the time.”

“You can’t?” he asked causing Marinette to turn red. “I’m sure that might get awkward if your dad or Natalie wants to talk to me about something.” Adrien frown some. “I guess; I could get some samples from my dad’s design room…” Marinette’s eyes widen some. “Gabriel samples?” she asked grabbing Adrien and pulling him to her. “Would he be okay with that?” she asked. “I- umm I’ll see what he’s okay with you wearing- I mean you might as well wear the family Label…” Marinette looked like she was opening Christmas gifts. “Long as well we establish, there not for payment.” He said grinning at her. Marinette frown with the reminder of Chloe’s accusations and grabbed a pillow and hit Adrien hard with it as he laughed. “Fine I’ll just be naked!”

ELSEWHERE AT A CERTAIN HOTEL... 

“FUTURE MRS. AGRESTE? PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!” Chloe yelled into Sabrina’s face. The redhead was shaking physically. “Adrien posted it himself a few minutes ago on his account.” Sabrina said trying to confirm the posting to be real. “He’s gotten tons of re-posting and comments and likes already.” She said shaking from Chloe’s reaction. “What the fuck!” Chloe hissed some.

“Chloe, you- I know you don’t like Marinette, but Adrien seems to be very happy. They probably didn't want anyone to know about them... He seems happy.” Sabrina stated..  
“Happy? I bet the Bitch is akumatized and have some powers that is causing him to think he’s in love with her.”  
“Chloe, you seem a tad jealous, you have Jeffery remember?” Sabrina reminded her friend.

“Not- the point. Do you realize, he told me without meaning to that they been together since her 18th Birthday party, that was MAY- We graduated in June, it makes sense he went to the same University as her. There is something not right about any of this. There is no way he was with her- he was not near her around graduation...“ Chloe was fuming ranging mad. “And now his stupid lawyer is saying that their suing me- Chloe for slander of their characters… Marinette is so bland!” Chloe was huffing again.

“Chloe- what if Adrien does actually love her, and she loves him back?” Sabrina asked. “Look at them here, he posted this on his own and they look happy…”  
“Sabrina… go fuck yourself!” Chloe was beyond mad, “Get out of here- go- you know nothing about Adrien…”

“But- Chloe- I!”  
“Get out! I will ruin her and that fake relationship on my own- go ‘ship Adrinette’ away from here!” Chloe yellow. Sabrina bowed her head and nodded leaving Chloe by herself to brood. 

“Stupid Baker’s daughter- here I am famous- pretty and rich, why they fuck would he be interested in her!” Chloe growled kicking an innocent chair in her room.  
“Your right… why would Adrien want someone like her when there is you.”

“Oh- God it’s you- creepy voice guy again… listen- I don’t want your help. Besides you should be thanking me for keeping you busy… your welcomed.” Chloe replied.  
“If you get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous I will give you the power to have him for yourself.”

“I dunnno creepy voice guy- I mean like Ladybug is totally my best friend forever… you know what I mean.” Chloe said stumping her feet.  
“Okay… umm… how about this- get me Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculous and you can have Adrien and Ladybug will be your Best friend forever.” The voice responded.  
“Okay, fine whatever- I’ll get you their whatchamacallits.”  
“Welcome back Anti-bug.”

 

AN: Questions. What's on that 3rd document the lawyer us dropping off... Do you guys like Flashback scenes? Love reviews… keep them coming! Oh yea remember we still have that 3rd document the lawyer is dropping of the next day at the court house too. PAAAAAAAAASTIVE reviews.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin then...Unknown to the Agreste family Lawyer he was being watched and fallowed by a certain reporter as he dropped off the documents to the court house offices. He had stopped at two offices, one for civilian court the other at the city reregistration office.

Chapter 9  
SuperGirl

AN: I kind of want to ask for fan art… but every chapter has SIN in it… 0_o;  
Love the comments you guys and the ideas. Pawasivite reviews please.

Chapter nine.  
With the sound of a metal pole hitting concrete and feet hitting an open second floor, Chat Noir and Ladybug landed in the middle of the open terrace of their high school they graduated from in June only months prior. Chat Noir lowered himself to the ground compressing his magical staff/ baton down. Ladybug wound her magical yoyo up and laced it to her hip. “So why are we here-? I thought we were getting Italian Ice-cream because you know ‘a guy’.” Ladybug stated folding her arms.

 

“I do know Vinnie, he’s the owner… it’s just it is Sunday and I was thinking of one of your fantasies. Besides no one is on the school on Sundays… and I am the guy you fantasy about.” He said pointing to the main floor towards where the locker room was by the shower rooms. “Here- now?” she gulped some not knowing he had wanted to take her to their old high school to have one of their past role-plays. The last week had been crazy enough as it was. First Adrien/Chat going into heat again, the identity reveal- the Chloe issue… the fact she was kind of stuck in the manor until they escaped a few minutes ago via his bathroom and transformed as Ladybug. 

“I even wrote a script.” He grinned walking towards the stairs. Ladybug frown some and fallowed him to enter the court yard they were above. He had been enjoying this and had been planning out their time together again. “What kind of script?” she questioned him. Chat turned to her once his feet hit the ground level and gave her a grin. “What are you up to Chat.” She said seeing him grin some more. “I want a photo.” Ladybug turned red and stopped fallowing him.

“A photo of what?” she asked. Chat turned and grabbed her hand and guided her into the locker room getting them into the school. “After we de-transform I want a photo with you and me by your locker.” He said winking. “Oh- okay I guess.” She said fallowing him, he stopped at the light switch turning their old school locker room’s lights on. Adrien, released his transformation calling out, “Claws in.” Marinette fallowed suit saying, “Spots off.” And soon the two found themselves feeing awkward- the Kawmis both were floating around amused at this situation. Adrien had been looking in his pockets for his cell phone.  
“Here it is, Plagg would you take our photo?” he said showing the cat his phone.

“What?!?” Plagg hissed. “Photo?- I am a Kawmi, not photographer!” Tikki giggled and floated towards the phone eyeing it the Plagg who grumbled and took it annoyed. Marinette had been in a simple sample outfit of a white shirt and blue jeans no longer in her pajamas from earlier that morning. “Let’s see how good your acting is, my leading Lady.” Adrien grinned looking at Plagg an Tikki. “Seriously I am the camera man?” the Kwami asked annoyed. “It will be fun Plagg, you just hit that red button a few times.” Tikki said smiling. Plagg floated over to the bench between the lockers fallowed by Tikki- it was strange such a small creature could hold the camera.

Adrien guided Marinette to her locker. The two could hear Tikki telling Plagg what to do with the camera in the background. “You want a photo of us by my old locker?” she asked. Adrien move hair from her face and behind her ear caressing her. “Well, I figure if I had some of us in the school building… that might calm down the shock factor, we can’t go around telling people- that I was sneaking in your bedroom as Chat Noir and was pounding your tuna.” Marinette covered her face when he said that and a flash went off from the Kwami photographers. Adrien hadn’t realized that it was a perfect moment him next to her by her old locker her blushing as he talked to her and her covering her face up, like the old days.

“My Tuna!” she yelled uncovering her face. Adrien grinned some leaned forward to her and pressed back into her locker. The Kwami’s took a few more photos until the phone fell forward on to the bench since it was so awkward for them to hold. The phone falling causing Adrien and Marinette to look over at the Kwami’s. Tikki had pinned Plagg down who was trying to get away from everyone. Tiny claw marks were on the wooden bench from where he was dragged back by Tikki. “Help me! Adrien!” the Cat Kwami pleaded. “He just wants a few photos!” Tikki hissed. “They are going to do that whole mating thing again! My eyes they burn!” he hissed.

Adrien sighed stepping away from Marinette and took his phone from the bench and looked though the photos the Kwamis had taken before giving up. There were a few snap shots of them by the locker and it was apparent they were in their old school’s locker room. Going back to his camera option Adrien flipped the camera over for a selfie walking back to Marinette who was still against the lockers he held up the phone and took one grinning with Marinette behind him. He then turned towards her after looking at the shot. 

 

“Doesn’t seem natural...” He said to Marinette who frown some. “I don’t know why you need these photos. I know and you know about the last six months… who cares?” She said looking at him uncomfortably. Adrien shifted his body so he was next to her. “Sorry, I just thought we could take care of two things – okay three things here.” Marinette looked at him turning a bit red. “Your trying to cover your tracks for the last six plus months with me?” She questioned as he nodded some. “Yea- that then I worked on a whole script in my mind for your fantasy both can be done here. I get my photo of us… and you get your fantasy fulfilled with that guy you wanted at your party in all... Oh wait... that is me.” Marinette gulped nodding some. 

Now with Chat Noir being Adrien, and Adrien being the guy she had been wanting her fantasy was a reality. “You can set your camera to go off every 10 seconds for 6 photos or 60 seconds… or more.” Marinette said reaching out taking his phone. Nervously she got to the settings and handed it back to him. “Just hit the red button when you are ready.” She explained. Adrien thought about how to stead the camera with the Kawmi's gone...“Let me see your purse to use as a stand then.” Adrien motioned to her. Marinette discarded the purse and handed it to him. Adrien than sat her purse on the bench then his phone down and hit the red button.

Stepping over the camera took its first shot of them. “You seem nervous.” Adrien said Marinette nodded. “Were staging photos.” She said disappointed. Adrien nodded some and stopped inches from her turned to his side while her back rested on her old locker. “Turn towards me.” He said directing her. Marinette turned towards her side still next to the locker as a second flash went off. Adrien reached forward and cupped her face. “I’m going to push you against these lockers and fuck you hard. Marinette, I want you to scream my name until you lose your voice.” He said smirking at Marinette whose mouth opened in surprised as the third flash went off. 

“Adrien!” she said surprised, he grinned at her Cheshire like and before the fourth flash he brought his lips to hers crash hard on to hers. A fourth flash went off and slowly she closed her eyes instinctively allowing him to take over. Before she realized it her hands were resting on his chest as he deepened the kiss quickly- her hands balled up the fabric on his shirt. A fifth flash went off as one arm held the back of her head towards his face and the other on her back forcing herself against him with her side pressed into the locker. They lost count once the sixth and final photo was taken. Adrien had quickly been lost in the moment his primal instincts kicked in.

Adrien’s body turned and turned Marinette’s with his as he pressing her against the locker with him pinning her. The kiss deepened as Adrien’s thoughts were lost. Marinette returned the kisses strong as he left them. Her chest was beating hard now, she had always wanted him to come up to her when they were still in high school, toss her into the lockers and take her. Unfortunately her shyness had prevented her from conversing with him regularly. 

Marinette’s hands roamed up his chest releasing the fabric se clinched on to until they rested on the sides of his face as she attacked him back with kisses. Taking note of her interest Adrien had begun rubbing against her as his instincts took over dry humping her pushing her hard against the locker. Soon Marinette’s hands were in his hair as the continued to make our hot and heavily. Marinette could feel Adrien’s erection between their clothing barrier rubbing on her causing her lips to escape his for a moment. 

“You’re a bad kitty.” She hoarsely stated as his lips found her jawline. Adrien not wanting to waste more time he had forgotten all about his ‘script’ he had for this and his hands were quickly on her hip fiddling with her pants to get them off. Soon as her pants were un button he released her face momentarily from the kisses to pulls his own pants down. Adrien’s normal thoughts were taken over by his needs and his Heat was too much. Seeing her as Ladybug minutes earlier had done it for him, finally he had everything he wanted.  
Lifting her up with no instruction needed Marinette’s arms wrapped around his neck as he hoisted her up. He didn’t have time for foreplay anymore he forgot his role playing as well. His heat was getting to him and he needed to be inside of her quickly. Thrusting into her, she squealed from the impact. He had forward her he was going to be rough with her. Their lips locked as he pounded into her. Marinette’s hands around his neck snaked into his hair pulling hard as he moved inside of her. The cold metal lockers behind her back touched her skin as her shirt would lift up and down as Adrien bounced her up and down his shaft. 

Marinette’s lips escaped his as she cried out some gasping as he continued to move them up and down the lockers. “Say it!” he begged as he continued to penetrate her core in and out. Adrien’s free lips found her neck then between her neck and should area he stopped. Adrien’s mind stopped working as he found his release coming. Marinette was moaning hard with her screams next to his ear as he left his hickie on her. “Oh god! I love you Adrien!” she cried horsey. Soon his release came he clamped his teethe down on her skin he was sucking on and bit her again as he thrusted his hips forward and came inside of her. 

Marinette’s cry snapped him out of it. Releasing his mouth from her shoulder he snapped his head back. She wasn’t bleeding, but she was defiantly going to be bruised there. “I’m sorry.” He apologized feeling her hands loosening in his hair. Moving her upward by her hip he unsheathed himself from her wet warmth. Marinette’s body was shaking against his hands that were on her hips. “That- really hurt.” She said her eyes locking on his. Adrien shock his head some feeling horrible. “I- got lost in the moment.” He said bowing his head down. 

Marinette reached forward and forced his face upward to make his eyes lock with hers. “I’ll have to punish you for being naughty later. I am going to be really soar.” She warned him, Adrien nodded some willingly wanting whatever that punishment to be. “Then I- well- Let’s get you cleaned up Princess.” He said motioning his eyes towards the bathrooms behind them. “I guess, I might as well.” She said in agreement. 

LATER…  
Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of an Italian Ice-creamery. “I figure; this would be good recovery before we head back.” Chat Noir stated landing his feet on to the ground. Ladybug wound her yoyo up again looking at the small shop that had tables around it for guest outside. There was a window for ordering at the small stand. Chat Noir went past a few tables with on lookers’ eyes widen as the super hero duo was casually there. Chat stopped at the vacant window and grinned at the man on the other side. 

“I see you brought your Lady here after all.” The man spoke with an Italian accent. Chat grinned some turning to Ladybug who was behind them. “Oh I need a photo Chat Noir!” the man fiddled around and reached for his photo and took a photo. “Now I will be the Ladybug and Chat Noir ice-creamery stop!” the man was eyeing his camera’s screen not noticing Ladybug had been gigging some. “My Lady, this is Vinnie, I save him a few months’ back.” Ladybug waved to the ice cream shop owner turning red as people at tables outside took photos of them getting ice cream. 

“My Lady, what would you like?” Chat Noir asked her some. “I guess… umm Italian ice?” she said. “And you Mister Noir?” the shop owner asked. “Gelato, chocolate please.” Chat said grinning some as the owner went to go get it for them. “How often do you come by here?” Ladybug asked nervously looking at the people waving and smiling some. “Well, Vinnie offered me free ice-cream after I saved him. I told him I’d bring my Lady out for it- and he was okay with that.” Chat winked at her. 

Soon the two heroes were sitting at the free table being watched like zoo animals having their ice creams. “Are you okay my Lady?” Ladybug nodded some eating her frozen treat. “We never stopped anywhere before like this have we?” she questioned knowing the extent of their carriers and the one ‘date’ was to go have sex on the Mayors desk in his office. The answer was no this was there first time out as superheroes or civilians and closest they been on a date. 

It took a few minutes, but soon Ladybug had ignored the on lookers and enjoyed her treat with Chat who was grinning. “I think I’m feeling better.” He stated hinting to his problem earlier. “Oh- wait.” She paused recalling he had bitten her again. The last time had been after there buddy system started. “You mean; you could have been better a week earlier?” she questioned not blurting out to the people any facts or clues to what they were talking about. “Not sure… my Lady but I do feel better though- more normal.” He said taking a bit of his ice cream. 

“Well… okay, that kind of makes sense now… I mean last time after you did that you calmed down.” Chat Noir looked offended slightly.  
“I just needed to mark what was mine. Well it’s true.” He said defending himself. Ladybug rolled her eyes some. “This is nice.” She said stirring her Italian ice. Chat nodded agreeing enjoying his treat. There moment was ruined when screams were heard in the direction of Agreste Manor. Shooting up Chat dropped his gelato and Ladybug dropped her spoon. “My Lady, we are needed!” she nodded some as they both took off towards the Manor.

After a few moments of travel, the two landed behind the group of paparazzi that were at the gate. Chat and Ladybug landed behind them looking up to see Anti-Bug had returned standing on the gates to the Manor the photographers took photos of Chloe Akumatized. “Oh look it’s my Ladybug and that fleabag!” Anti-bug said point to the two heroes. The photographers turned and took photos of the duo. “Chloe, you can stop this!” Chat Noir said standing in front of Ladybug protectively. 

Laughing, Anti-bug jumped up off the gate and landed feet in front of them swinging her anit-yoyo. “I am getting everything I want!” She corrected Chat Noir. “Chloe what do you want?” Ladybug asked. “I’m getting both Adrien Agreste and you Ladybug!” Chat glanced at Ladybug who frown some. “It doesn’t work that way- Hawk Moth is using you. Again and again- you’re the cause of more than half of the victims- you need to fight him- end this. You can’t always get your way Chloe!” Ladybug stated.

Frowning Anti-bug threw her yoyo at Ladybug who dodged it. “We need to get her away from here!” Chat yelled motioning towards the park. Ladybug took the hint and ran for the park with Anti-bug on her trail. Chat Noir had gotten there first, then Ladybug second. Before Ladybug could turn around Anti-bug’s Yoyo wrapped around Ladybug lassoing around her causing her to fall over. “Lady!” Chat growled seeing her tied up. “I’ll let her go if you give me your Miraculous Chat Noir!” Anti-bug grinned at the hero. “Unfortunately, you’re not getting anything!” Chat yelled taking his Baton and separating it and throwing one section at Chloe’s head hitting her. Shocked she fell backwards letting go of her yoyo strings.

Now able to free herself ladybug untangled herself quickly. Wanting this over Ladybug called out for her Lucky-Charm. “Lucky Charm!” Once the magic dust cleared a box of condoms fell down. “Seriously!” Ladybug growled pick up the box. “What’s wrong with Tikki? She keeps getting you weirder and weirder items…”  
***The Battle ended quickly and once freed the akuma… (Supergirl isn’t good a battle scenes so…)***

Once the press arrived where the fight ended, Chloe went on a rant to the and how horrible Chat Noir was to her. It had been a good moment for the two to get back into the manor with the press surrounding Chloe outside now. Free from the on lookers the two heroes were able to swing around back and sneak into the manor though Adrien’s bathroom.  
Once their feet hit the tiles their transformations wore off freeing Tikki and Plagg. “I can’t believe it- I didn’t think that would have worked! Throw things at Chloe’s face… you were amazing Chat!” Marinette said surprised. Adrien nodded some reaching for his phone to look at those photos from earlier. “Never doubt yourself my Lady. You always amaze me.” He grinned looking at the photos. He paused on one of the autos where he was leaning into kiss her. It was very apparent where they were in the school. Grinning he hit the Instagram button opening that app up. Marinette wasn’t paying much attention to him since she was stretching now tired. The banging against the metal lockers was appealing, but the bruises would remind her later.

Adrien Hit the share from his Instagram account Adrien smirked seeing his post of them. ‘A moment at my old High school with my Princess.’ It read. “What are you grinning at?” Marinette asked noticing Adrien’s smirk. “Just at your smile.” He said looking up, Marinette grinned back at him blushing at tad. “Thank you.” He said softly looking at her. She smiled some back, “Thank you for what?” she asked as he approached her. Stopping in front of her he eyed her, “For loving me.” He replied softly, but loud enough for her to hear.

The Next Day***  
Unknown to the Agreste family Lawyer he was being watched and fallowed by a certain reporter as he dropped off the documents to the court house offices. He had stopped at two offices, one for civilian court the other at the city reregistration office. Once he was in line, he had no idea the young woman behind him was watching him to find out what he was doing. After several minuets waiting it was his turn with the Court clerk. “These are all filled out for the application. I think everything is here.” He stated holding an envelope out to her hand. The woman on the other side took the large envelope and opened it up and looked at the forms.  
“Okay, we will send in the mail the document in a few days here, they will need to have the license papers signed by an official. Once its signed you have 60 days to get it back here and it has to be signed for it to be official and legal.” The woman told the lawyer.  
“Say what?" A high picked voice shrieked in shock. 

AN: Please review- and flash back idea? I wonder what Ayla will do? Comments please love the ideas you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back, Marinette dominates Chat in an alleyway... flash back.

10  
SuperGirl: AN please leave paaawasative reviews….

FLASH BACK August- 3 months into their friends with benefits….

 

With a yell, “Miraculous Ladybug!” everything was returned to Paris as it was before. The Akuma victim awoke realizing they were in the middle of the street. “You need to pay more attention Chat- you could have gotten hurt again!” Ladybug sassed Chat Noir. Chat had his fist out for a victory fist bump, but instead was being lectured again. His ears bent downward, he had not meant to let his feelings for her get the better of him. “I can take care of myself Chat, I don’t need you jumping in front of me all the damn time! You need to focus- I’m sick and tired of you being distracted every time! I feel like I need a new Partner!” She knew the moment when the last word rolled out of her mouth it sounded meaner than she had meant for it to come out.

 

Chat huffed some. “Well…I’m sorry that I care about you!” he yelled back. “You are so frustrating! All your games!” he bellowed out. Ladybug was getting annoyed with him now, they were going to have an argument in the public again. “You know what!” she started, but his ring beeping stopped their verbal war. “I have to go, maybe I can find someone who wants me around! I get enough of this at home, I don’t need you doing the same thing!” he grumbled extending his staff. Ladybug was about to reply an apology, but her Miraculous beeped again. “Shit! Why did I have to say that!” she cursed herself, knowing she had to fix this somehow. She watched Chat Noir head off towards a building a few blocks away- swinging towards him she fallowed pursuit.

 

Once she landed towards his general direction she ran into an alleyway and de-transformed. Tikki floated around her and towards her purse for a cookie. “Where the hell did that damn cat go!” she grumbled. She knew he would be bruiting about the way she yelled at him as Ladybug. She knew as Marinette she could calm him down some. Now running as Marinette she was looking for him. She knew he didn’t have much time left before his transformation ran out. After a block she stopped at a dark alley when something green caught her eye. She paused and seen it had been a flashing green lights where his eyes were in the mask.

“Chat- is that you?” Marinette gulped realizing she had to come up with a reason she was nearby. She seen his green eyes in the dark turn and look at her. “Marinette what are you doing here?” his voice said in pain. “I- uh- I hear there was a fight and umm.” She was panicking, she just screamed at him moments before as Ladybug and now she was in front of him as Marinette his fuck buddy who just happened to be in the area. 

 

“Stay back Princess, my transformation is wearing off.” He had a deep sadness in his voice. Marinette felt awful. “It’s pitch black over there- after you detransform- I mean- I’ll turn around.” She said turning her back towards him, she took her hands and covered her eyes waiting. With a green flash his transformation wore off leaving Adrien in the pitch black part of the alley. “Her again! And I thought you stalked her!” came an annoying voice “It is not stalking! It’s keeping an eye on her…” Chat now as his civilian form of Adrien hissed back.

 

“Are you okay Kitty?” Marinette asked nervously.  
“I’m fine… you seem to always know when I need comfort though somehow. Almost miraculously. ” He stated boldly.  
“I umm- it’s a gift I guess…haa haa… is it dark enough where you are? If you want me close by that is?” she asked hinting she wanted to approach him.  
“Yea- I mean- it’s dark now. I detransformed so I don’t have my night vision now. Why are you in this part of town Princess?” He asked. 

“Oh- there was a bakery delivery- then the akuma attack and- I thought umm. I was worried about you. I always worry about you.” She admitted turning towards the alley way he was hiding in. Adrien sighed some she frustrated him to no end. His haunches of her being Ladybug were growing more and more especially with her being close by after the Akuma attacks. “Do you need a hug kitty? I mean if you’re okay with me coming near you.” She sighed some knowing he was upset with Ladybug; her heart had not stopped racing since she screamed at him again. “I may have seen some of the fight.” She lied.

 

Adrien wasn’t sure what he wanted to do at that moment. Part of him wanted to force her to admit she was Ladybug, but part of him was scared to know if she was. He also didn’t want to lose what him and Marinette had. Over the last three months he had been more obsessive with her and scared she would end whatever this was. “My Princess always knows how to take care of me.” He hummed. Marinette took that as an okay to approach him. Her eyes couldn’t see much as she closed into the alley where he leaned against a brick wall and next to a dumpster.

“Kitty?” she asked as her hands reached out to find him.  
“I’m here.” He replied reaching out and touching her fingers with his. Marinette stepped closer to where his presence was known her fingers trancing towards his upper arm from the fingers she just touched. Now able to find where his body was she pressed herself forward until their bodies were touching. Her hands went from his upper arm towards where his core was and hugged him. Quickly he returned the hug taking in her scent.

 

“I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks Kitty.” She said softly. She had known the was an Akuma attack a week prior, but she had been at Ayla’s and had to sneak back there. Which wasn’t so bad since Ayla was filming the attack and abandon Marinette. She had to just beat Ayla back to her home to make her think she wasn’t Ladybug then act surprised there was an attack. 

“I thought about stopping by, but I had been working this summer.” He stated being vague. She nodded some, her head resting below his chin. Their bodies molded perfectly together. “You need to stay away from these attacks then. I know Ayla is your friend and goes to them, but I can’t have you hurt my L- Princess.” He bit his tongue at his almost mistake. “Did you miss me?” he asked curious.  
“No- not at all, I had gotten you a Vet visit to get you neutered and you weren’t around to go.” She teased. 

“Meiouch- Princess. I prefer to stay as I am.” He replied to her. Marinette laughed some at his rebuttal. “I don’t know… they say when a male cat gets fixed they act differently.” Adrien huffed some. “That doesn’t sound like something Chat Noir wants to do.” Marinette laughed some enjoying the embrace. “Thank you for your comfort.” He said loosening his hug from her feeling awkward now Marinette felt horrible… “I guess you’re lucky you have me then the play with.” She said reaching upward to find his face in the dark.  
The moment her hand touched his cheek his hand grabbed hers bringing her knuckles to his mouth for a brief kiss.

“Now, you would be very fortunate to have mini Chat Noirs.” He whispered. She laughed some. “I don’t see that happening anytime soon.” Chat hummed some still holding her hand in his. “I keep trying.” He replied. “And… still isn’t going to work.” She teased back. “I can accept your challenge Princess, but you will be stuck with me indefinite.” She laughed some and leaned into him. “The odds are against that happening for a while.” She replied.

“It’s for the future my princess! You are getting in the way of my plans to over populate the world with mini-mes.”  
“Oh god you’re so weird. How would I explain the half cat baby? ” she continued to laugh.

“I’ll have to keep practicing, one day you will say, ‘My Chat Noir I would like to have your kittens’, and my reply will be-“ he paused mid thought. He had not really thought about the future- like that before minus the teasing they were doing he had not ever thought about having his own family one day, he had been so use to being alone. “I-I’m tired of being alone.” He whispered. Marinette had not expected him to say that to her.

Her arms around his neck, she got on her toes and leaned forward and pulled him to meet her. Somehow they managed to lock lips properly in the dark. It was a sweet brief kiss for comfort. Adrien gulped some, they didn’t talk about things like this. They had an understanding this was pure physical. Yet he kept being cared for by her, yet she didn’t seem to want more from him. His heart dropped remembering she had still wanted someone else, his possible competition. The thought of that usually caused him to want her to be distracted with him.

Marinette wasn’t sure why she had been feeling like she had been. Her guilt with their relationship was usually solved being physical with him. Usually hugs helped, or caressing, but she knew one thing she could do to distract him fully from the Ladybug argument and change his mood. “Kiss me kitty.” She whispered leaning upward towards where his lips were moments prior. Obligating her he bent his head down to find her lips in the dark.

 

Once there lips locked Marinette’s hands found his face and she locked her hands on either side of his face and grabbed his hair. Adrien’s mouth opened when her hands tugged. Marinette had taken this and began to French kiss him hard, Adrien met her in the kiss back fighting for dominance. Adrien moaned into their kiss as Marinette purposely rubbed herself against him pinning him flesh against the back wall.

Adrien gasped as his lips left hers feeling her mouth now on his cheek trailing towards his neck with tiny kisses that sent sensations though his spine. “Do you want me to keep going?” she huskily asked making a quick soft kiss on his neck. She could feel his arousal between their clothing. “Oh god, please.” He whispered shaking some not sure what would have happened not knowing she was distracting him. Her hands left his hair and roamed down his body until her hands touched his pants where the other side was a very apparent erection. 

“I know something that will cheer you up.” She said huskily.  
“The Alley is dirty though.” He whined as she fiddled with his pants in the dark. 

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked unbuttoning his top pant button.  
“No.” he whined. “It’s the alley though.” He whined.

“No one can see us.” She insisted unzipping his zipper. “Are you a afraidy-cat?” she teased finding his pant’s top to lower them down. Her hands slowly pulled his pants down toward his knees with his boxers fallowing. Once exposed her hands felt around until they found his erections. Slowly she started to masturbate him as he moaned from the sensation. Her hands kept running up and down at the right tightness to pleasure him.

“Oh god Mari.” He whispered as she continued on. 

 

“What do you want me to do Kitty?” she asked her face reaching upward kissing his chin as she continued. Adrien’s mind went blank. It wasn’t very often she was dominating like this, it turned him on when she was bossy. When she was bossy she was so much like Ladybug. Most of the time though she had allowed him to take the reins.  
“It’s the alleyway though…” he whined. “It’s so dirty here Mari.”

 

She kissed his chin again. “You’re a smart kitty, how would you take me here without you getting dirty.” She huskily whispered.  
“Against the wall… I want you to ride me though, and the ground is dirty. I like it when your dominating.” He hissed and her hands caressed his balls as she continued playing with him.

“Would that make you happy though if I rode on top of you?” she asked saucily. “I could do all the work, but you would have to lay down… afterward you can go home and shower. No one will know, but us. It would only be your ass kitty.” She teased. “I have a jacket I can cover myself with.” He replied giving a solution.

Separating themselves, Adrien fiddled with his jacket until he removed it. Adrien guided himself down slowly since his pants were now around his ankles. Marinette removed her pants feeling around for a spot to sit them down as Adrien found himself on the alleyways ground. Marinette got on her knees to find him. “I need help kitty.” She said trying to find his hand. Adrien reached out and his hands touched hers helping to guide her towards him. 

Marinette found her hands on his arms then his sides then stomach. She sat herself down on his lower abandon trying to find his erection in the dark. Her body back down until she was on top of his erection. Her hands found it and she lifted herself up enough to guide his member into her hot core. She hissed some as she lowered her self-down her knees folded on the ground on either side of his body. Adrien moaned feeling her on top of him with his penis surrounded by her tightness and wet warmth. Marinette allowed her body a moment to adjust to him.

“What do you want kitty?” she teased. 

“Please Mari. Please.” He begged and she began to ride on top of him her hands on his chest as she moved on top of him. 

“I can’t move to fast the ground will scrape my knees.” She moaned moving slowly on top of him. Adrien’s head rolled back. This was the deepest he had ever been inside of her. The sensations were overwhelming for both of them.

Since her movements on top of him were slow, her build up was growing slowly as she began to contract around his member. Adrien’s hands found her hips trying to egg her on to move faster. The slow ride was torcher for him, but after a few minutes her insides tighten around him and the throbbed was causing his orgasm to come quickly not able to handle the press anymore. 

A few moments after her orgasm ended Adrien came hard inside of her from the pure sensations surrounding him. The contractions around him and her slowing down broke him. Marinette fell forward a bit towards his chest as their climaxes dwindled down. Adrien’s arms found themselves around her torso as they calmed down. Adrien knew he was in trouble, he wasn’t sure how, but Marinette had started something he couldn’t loose.

BACK TO THE PRESENT…  
Adrien’s arms were wrapped around Marinette as the two laid in bed spooning. The sound of his video chat app went off letting him know someone was calling. Stretching he removed himself from the exhausted Marinette. Turning he scooted to the edge of the large bed for the night stand where his cell phone was sitting on the charger. Seeing the name ‘Nino’, he hit accept; however, the person was Ayla on the phone and Nino was standing behind her. 

“Agreste!” she yelled into the phone. “What the hell are you up to?” Adrien’s face paled some gulping realizing he only had on  
boxers and all Ayla could see was he was topless. “Me? Umm I was sleeping in bed.” He said innocently. Ayla squinted her eyes at Adrien and she could see something behind him in white sheets.  
“Guess where I just was?” she huffed.

“Sorry dude!” Nino called behind her in the background. “She’s really strong!”  
“I don’t know Ayla…” Adrien yawned waking up some.

“The Parisian court house, guess who I ran into?” she yelled into the phone.  
“I don’t know.” Adrien was starting to sweat some.

“Your family lawyer at the registration office dropping off a Marriage application!”  
“What?” Adrien’s eyes widen some.

“Don’t what me you freak! I bet your enjoying having her trapped in that house with you! Put her on this chat! I need to make sure she doesn’t have Stockholm you freak! Trying to trap her in marriage!” she screamed.

“Marriage application? No were not- I mean- what are you talking about!?!” Adrien screamed back into the phone. Marinette shifted in the bed from the yelling. Sitting up she turned towards Adrien who was freaking out on the phone.

“Adrien what is going on?” a groggy voice said. Adrien turned his head slightly to see a sleepy Marinette now awake. “Really- Mister ‘future Mrs. Agreste!’ Put her on the mother-fucking-phone Agreste!” Ayla yelled into the phone’s camera.

“Adrien why is Ayla on video chat with you?” Adrien’s mouth was gapping some not sure how to explain what he didn’t understand. “I’ll call you back Ayla!” he promised hitting the end button before she could respond. Marinette now was confused. “Marinette… I think we signed something we were not aware of yesterday…” he said looking at her. Marinette was still in the dark about his Instagram postings.

“I need to go to my father’s office. I’ll be right back.” He said not caring he was only in his boxers. Marinette sat up watching him leave. “What’s going on?” she questioned out loud. Tikki and Plagg floated over to her on the bed. “This keeps getting more and more interesting.” Plagg said sitting down on the giant bed fallowed by Tikki.

“Marinette, did you read the papers you guys signed?” Marinette’s eyes widen some. “I signed what I was told to there was so many things to sign…” Marinette’s eyes widen. “Tikki what did you hear Adrien talk to Ayla about?” Tikki looked over at Plagg who was laughing. “Well… it sounds like you may have signed an application of some kind.” The Kwami was beating around the bush. Plagg however wasn’t as nice as Tikki. “You both signed an application for marriage.”

Marinette’s mouth opened in shock. “Wh---what?” she turned red. Marinette turned towards the table where Adrien’s phone was sitting. She grabbed it gazing at the screen. “Here we go again.” Tikki hummed as Marinette tried to unlock it. “Again?” Plagg said not surprised, but amused. Tikki sighed some as she watched Marinette try combos to unlock the device. 

**Gabriel’s office**  
The doors were flown open interrupting Gabriel who was on the phone. Adrien was standing at the door red and not happy in his boxers. “I will need to call you back.” He stated to the other party on the phone hitting the end call button. “Adrien?” he asked curious as his son approached his desk obviously upset over something.  
“Did you have us sign a marriage application yesterday?” he demanded now right in front of his father’s desk.  
“You could have read the papers before signing them.” He replied casually.

“Wait- what does that mean! We were signing papers for the slander that the Lawyer dropped off- the Marinette’s confidential agreement… then the third one-“Adrien froze some.  
“Listen Adrien, the last twenty-eight hours I have been trying to put out fires from Chloe. On top of everything she turned into a supervillain and tried to kidnap you... I have had nothing, but phone call after phone call. It’s just an application nothing binding.”

“Why- why would you do that…? You’re going to drive her away from me!” Adrien raised his voice irritated.  
“It’s just an application. You would have to actually have the paperwork signed by a judge or minister of some kind. Besides your Instagram account says otherwise…” Check mate Gabriel. “It’s a backup plan.”

“Those postings were because of Chloe… I didn’t want people to see her as Chloe was painting her- now those documents are dropped off… We had to find out from Ayla this morning, were you ever going to tell us? She’s going to think I planned this- she’s not ready for anything like that!” Adrien was steaming mad.  
“Again, you should pay attention to what you sign.” Gabriel’s eyebrow raised some curious about everything.

“I’m not a business proposition. I am your god damn son! How the hell ae we going to explain this to her family! Here your speech yesterday is the opposite of this-” Adrien yelled.  
“You have been in some relationship with her for over six months, you been locked in your room with her for over a day. There are no condom wrappers or anything that housekeeping found- what will we do if she comes up pregnant? This is a backup plan- I will not have any potential heir out of wedlock…”  
“She’s not going to get pregnant! Why the hell is the staff spying on us!”

“How do you know she could be just trying to trap you?” Gabriel bounced back.

“Why are you such a Jackal and Hyde? Yesterday you were manipulating me to sign those papers with that whole dad of the year speech. Maybe I would want her to bear my heir. Unfortunately, no, not that it’s your business or anyone else’s- but to ease your mind- she has a IUD. She doesn’t want children right now! At least if she did get pregnant- I could have some form of a fucking family for once!” Gabriel frown a that statement. 

“Now if you excuse me, I have to go explain to Marinette my father is a manipulative asshole who only cares about his business and its image! Oh and a backup document!” with a turn Adrien stormed out of the office and back towards his bedroom. Gabriel stood up, but Adrien was out the door in a hurry.  
Adrien turned down the hallway with anger that he had not experience before. He got back to his door and opened it up to see Marinette on his bed fiddling with his phone. 

“Mariette we need to get out from here, Now.”

AN: where should they go...  
Anyone see Gabriel being such a two-face?

Any Flash back Sin -scenes or things you want resolved? let me know.


End file.
